Frozen
by FreedomsHeart0108
Summary: Anna dreams of a life where the gates were open. When her sister, Queen Elsa, is crowned she thinks everything will change. With one mistake sends Elsa's secret out, she runs. Anna sets off to find her sister to save the kingdom and their relationship from falling further under the snow. But what happens when Hans makes Elsa choose the fate of Anna's life and her kingdom's?
1. Prologue

[Hey Guys! I am going to write a story about, as you can guess, Frozen. I love this movie a lot. But every time I watch it I keep getting this idea in my head. What if I could change this? Or add this in there? So I finally did it and created my FanFiction Story. I will tell you something's will be the same as the movie and something's will be different. It's where ever my mind take this story. I hope you like it, and if so let me know. :)]

Frozen

Prologue

_ T_he ice was thick and frozen solid.

A man, strong and tall, steps across the lake, not afraid of it cracking and him falling into its freezing depths. This was all part of his job. The danger and thrill of the unknown. He stops walking once he has reached his point of interest. Lifting his arms high, he bring them down with a force strong enough to send a large saw into the ice. He begins to cut a line through the ice along with five other men. The ice _crinkles_ as they cut.

_Born of cold and winter air  
__And mountain rain combining  
__This icy force both foul and fair  
__Has a frozen heart worth mining  
__So cut through the heart  
__Cold and clear  
__Strike for love and strike for fear  
__See the beauty sharp and sheer  
__Split the ice apart  
__And break the frozen heart  
__Hup, ho  
__Watch your step  
__Let it go  
__Hup, ho  
__Watch your step  
__Let it go_

As the men begin their day cutting the ice into blocks, a young boy no older than eight, follows the men. Kristoff, the young boy, tries to mimic what they do. When it comes time to pick the ice up from the water, he doesn't have a strong enough hold to lift it out of the water. The ice slips from the ice tongs and _plops_ back into the water.

"_Beautiful"  
_"_Powerful"  
_"_Dangerous"  
_"_Cold"  
__Ice has a magic  
__Can't be controlled  
__Stronger than one  
__Stronger than ten  
__Stronger than a hundred men!_

Kristoff tries again to retrieve his smaller block of ice. He grunts when he grabs it. "Oh!" The ice shoots up from his tongs and back into the water with a _splash_. A small tongue licks the cold water from his cheek. Kristoff chuckles. The tongue belonged to his faithful baby reindeer, Sven.

_Born of cold and winter air  
__And mountain rain combining  
__This icy force both foul and fair  
__Has a frozen heart worth mining  
__Cut through the heart  
__Cold and clear  
__Strike for love and strike for fear_

As the sun sets below the mountain, lights are set up so they can continue to work. Kristoff tries one last time, thinking to himself that this would be his last try and if he didn't get it then he would stop trying. He bends his knees, grabs the ice with his tongs, and lifts up. To his surprise the ice comes out of the water. Kristoff lost his balance and was going to fall backwards until Sven nudged him forward.

_There's beauty and there's danger here  
__Split the ice apart  
__Beware the frozen heart_

With the ice loaded onto the wagons the men head out. Kristoff pushes his ice block onto his little sled, where Sven is hooked up, waiting. Once the ice is in place, Kristoff sits on top of it.  
"Come on, Sven" Kristoff calls when he sees they are farther behind the others.  
Above all their heads, the northern lights spread across the dark sky, creating waves of green, blue, and yellow light. The magic of these lights pulse as it rolls over the mountain, down to a kingdom below.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**D**own in the grassy valley next to a large fjord, the castle of Arendelle lay still in the night. The bright illumination of the northern lights dance across the window, causing a small girl to wake from her sleep. She smiled when the lights caught her eye.

The young girl leaps out of bed, walking fast over to the other bed in the room, where her older sister slept.

"Elsa. Psst." She said while trying to climb onto the tall bed. After swinging her foot over she crawled to the sleeping form and sat on top of her. "Elsa! Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!"

Elsa, the eight year old, grumbled sleepily. "Anna, go back to sleep."

Anna turned over and landed on her sister. She sighs, and dramatically placed her arm over her forehead as she spoke. "I just can't. The sky is awake, so I'm awake. So, we have to play."

Elsa tries to sit up. "Go play by yourself. Elsa nudges her sister off her, and to the foot.

Anna sits there thinking of a way to get her sister to play with her. Then the idea hits her. Gasping to herself, Anna climbs back onto the bed, and lifts her eyelid up to open her eye. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

That got Elsa's attention. Her eyes open and she smiles. Both girls jump out of bed, and quietly run down the hall to the stairs.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Anna says with excitement.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh!" Elsa says placing her finger to her lips to keep Anna quite, so she wouldn't wake their parents.

The girls enter the Great Hall, where all the balls and parties are held, Anna drags Elsa to the center of the room while a laugh echoes off the walls.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna cried.

Elsa rubbed her fingertips together and a simmer of blue and white begins to form around her hand. Elsa then circles her hands and a small ball of snow forms. Holding the snowball between her hands, Elsa looks up at Anna who is fascinated.

"Oh!"

"Ready?"

"Uh-huh." Anna says jumping a little from excitement.

Elsa sends the small snowball up to the ceiling of the Great Hall. She quickly filled the ballroom with piles of snow, turning it into their winter world. Anna danced around Elsa screaming excitedly.

"Watch this!" Elsa stomps her foot down on the floor. The marble flooring beings to cover in a swirl of ice. Anna starts to slowly slide, and a giggle breaks from her.

Elsa and Anna both begin to roll snow into large balls to create the snowman's body. As Elsa places the finishing touches to their lopsided snowman, Anna is making funny faces with her hands.

"Hi, I'm Olaf," Elsa said in a deep voice, pretending to be the snowman. "And I like warm hugs."

Anna runs to hug the snowman. "I love you Olaf."

Anna dances around on the ice with Olaf. Her giggle fills the room. Elsa follows along with her back pressed up against Olaf. She holds her hands out to send ice from her fingers to keep the floor slippery.

Elsa uses her power to conger up an ice slide for them to use. Both girls climb up to the top to slide down. With Anna in front and Elsa behind her they slide. Anna squeals with delight.

"Tickle dumps!" When they reached the bottom of the slide, Anna jumps into a large mount of snow, and flings it above her head. "Oh!" Anna jumps from the mount into the air.

"Hang on!" Elsa says, she sends her powers to create another mount of snow for Anna to land on.

"Catch me!"

"Gotcha!"

"Again" Anna giggles while continuing to jump.

Elsa loses her smile when she sees her sister starting to jump to fast for her to conger up snow and catch her. "Wait!"

"Whoo-hoo!"

"Slow down!" Elsa tries to send her powers out, but she loses her footing and slips onto the ice. She grunts when she hits the floor, and glances at Anna, who jumps once more.

"Whoo!"

"Anna!" Elsa tries to send snow out to catch her, but her aim was off. Elsa's magic hits Anna on the side of the head, and it sends her rolling onto a pile of thick snow, unconscious.

Elsa gasps at what she had just done. She pushes herself up and runs to her sister, kneeling next to her, and lifting her head up into her lap. "Anna!" A thin strip of Anna's hair turns white where the ice had hit her. Fear sinks into Elsa. She starts to breath heavy. She doesn't know what to do. She does the one thing she could do. "Mama! Papa!" She calls, hoping that they hear her plea.

As she called out for her parents, her worry only increased. She began to sob over her sister, and the smooth layer of ice begins to freeze over. The ice begins to freeze over the walls and the door.

"You're okay, Anna. I got you."

The door burst open and the King and Queen come running in. They both gasp at the sight of the room.

"Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand." The King says as they both run to their daughters.

The Queen sees her youngest child out cold. She rushes to her.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry, Anna!"

The Queen grabs Anna from Elsa, and holds Anna to her chest. She feels her icy skin. "Oh. She's ice cold."

"I know where we have to go."

**T**he library was dark, but the King knew what he was looking for: an ancient book filled with knowledge from the past. When his fingers glide over it, he pulls it out from the shelf and quickly flipped through the pages to the section he needed. The page help an image of a wounded human laying in front of a troll, who seemed to be holding a simmer of light in his hand. The King turned the page, and a folded piece of paper fell from the book to the floor. It was a map. The King grabbed the yellowed paper and unfolded it.

They wasted no time, the King and Queen threw on their cloaks, bundled up their daughters, and ordered that their horse be ready. The royal family raced away from the castle. The Queen held Anna in her arms on her own horse, and the King held a worried Elsa. With her emotions out of her control, Elsa left behind a trail of ice as they traveled up the mountain path.

Kristoff and Sven were walking down the grassy path, when a rumble of hooves filled the night's air. They both moved aside, knowing that there where horses coming. Kristoff and Sven watched as the riders passed by, a trail of ice left behind.

"Ice?" Wanting to know what was going on Kristoff hopped on Sven and they follow the riders. "Faster, Sven." When they reached where the riders stopped, Kristoff jumps off of Sven and hides behind a rock. "Sven!" He whispers.

The King and Queen dismount. The Queen held the young Anna in her arms. The King held Elsa close to his leg.

"Please! Help! It's my daughter." He cried.

The warm rocky valley appeared to be empty at first. Then all the rocks began to roll toward the royal family. When they stopped rolling, the rocks unfolded themselves into tiny trolls. Kristoff gasps.

"It's the king." A troll spoke. That's when all the trolls began to murmur to themselves.

"Trolls?" Kristoff asked no one.

At that moment, the rock that Kristoff was hiding behind, jumps up. It turned into a short troll woman covered with moss.

"Shush! I'm trying to listen!" She said. Sven then licks her cheek. "Cuties. I'm going to keep you."

In the valley, the King stood with his queen and daughters, as an older troll made his way towards them.

"Your Majesty." He bowed. He takes Elsa's hand. "Born with the powers, or cursed?"

The King stammers. "Born. And they're getting stronger."

The troll then turned his attention to the Queen who held the still unconscious Anna. "Here, here." The Queen kneels down to the troll's level, and he places a hand on her forehead. "You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed. But the heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded."

The King nodded. "Do what you must."

"I recommend we remove all magic. Even memories of magic, to be safe." With gentleness of his hand, a simmer of light comes from Anna's head, and memories of tonight begin to show. With a wave of his hand he changes the scenes. "But don't worry. I'll leave the fun." He twists his hands, and the simmer of light goes back into Anna's head. He sighs. "She will be okay."

Elsa takes a step forward. "But she won't remember I have powers?"

He father places a hand on her shoulder. "It's for the best."

"Listen to me, Elsa. Your power will only grow." The roll creates an image of an older Elsa using her magic to create beautiful snowflakes. "There is beauty in it…" All the trolls gasp at the image. Then when a large snowflake is created in the sky within the northern lights, it turns red and spikes. "But also great danger."

Elsa gasps.

"You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." The older Elsa screams when all the people attack her.

"No." Elsa gasps. She runs to her fathers.

"No! We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure."

**E**lsa walks down the hall of the castle the next day. Remembering what her father had told the older troll last night.

_Until then…We'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone._

Elsa grabs her door handle to the new room her parents have given her. Far away from Anna.

_Including Anna._

Elsa hears footsteps coming from the hall that connects to her hall. She looks up to see her sister coming to her. Elsa closes her door quickly, and presses her back to the door.

_Including Anna._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**T**he months slipped by slowly since that night of the trolls. Elsa spent most of her time training to be the next ruler of her kingdom, or locked in her room, trying to learn the control she needed for her powers. The training was very difficult for Elsa. There were times she could not keep her powers in check, and ice formed from her fingertips.

Anna spent time after time knocking on Elsa's door, asking her sister to come out and play with her. But Elsa never came out.

One day, Anna peered out of the large window, across from her sister's room, and saw snow falling in the royal gardens.

"Ah." Anna giggles as she walks up to Elsa's closed door and knocks with a rhythm. "Elsa?"

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Come on, let's go and play_

_I never see you anymore_

_Come out the door_

_It's like you've gone away_

Anna walks back into her room to grab the two dolls that looked like her and Elsa, and went to the ballroom to try and play by herself.

_We used to be best buddies_

_And now we're not_

_I wish you would tell me why_

Anna falls back on the marble flooring, giving up on trying to play with her dolls. She stares at the ceiling for what seems like hours. When she glances out the window again, the snow is still falling. Anna seeks Elsa out one last time to see if she would play with her. Anna gets up from the floor, and races down the halls to Elsa's door.

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_(_MUFFLED) _It doesn't have to be a snowman._

Elsa looks sadly at her door, knowing that Anna is waiting for her answer on the other side. She walks up to her door, grabs her door handle, but doesn't open the door. She takes a deep breath and answers her waiting sister.

"Go away, Anna."

Anna's smile leaves her face. "_Okay, bye._"

Wanting to really build herself a snowman, Anna goes out into the courtyard and tries to make a snowman by herself. After her failed attempt to create a ball for the body, she falls back into the snow. Seeing a figure at the window to Elsa's room.

Elsa watches her sister outside with a smile. Oh, how she wished she could run outside to help her sister and play with her. Her smile fades a little bit, and suddenly ice begins to form under her hands. The ice quickly spreads over the window seal, and she gasps, jerking her hands back. Becoming afraid, Elsa runs from her room to find her father. Searching his study, and his room he was not there. She finally found him in the library reading a book. Elsa told him what had happened, and he opens a drawer. He pulls out a small pair of white gloves.

"The gloves will help." He says as he slides them on her tiny hands. "See? Conceal it."

"Don't feel it."

"Don't let it show." They both said together and smiled softly at each other.

Elsa went back to her room and to the window, but when she looked out into the courtyard, Anna was no longer there. Elsa stepped away from the window.

With no memory of Elsa's magic, Anna had no idea why she was always alone. Over time, she simply came to accept that this was a part of who Elsa was. She had no idea that her sister was just as alone as she was. Anna grew older as the time passed. Each day she would knock on Elsa's door, but she never came out.

Anna ran up to Elsa's door one day during the summer, and asked her a question.

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Or ride our bike around the hall?_

Anna had their double seated bike out in the hall waiting. When Elsa never answered she tried to ride herself. Standing on the seat Anna rode it along the hall, and down the stairs. The bike clattered on the floor, and Anna was thrown from the seat she stood up on, into the arms of a metal suit.

_I think some company is overdue_

_I've started talking to the pictures on the walls_

"Hang in there, Joan."

_It gets a little lonely_

_All these empty rooms_

_Just watching the hours tick by_

Anna rested her feet on the glass of an old grandfather clock, and moved her feet to the swinging of the giant dial. Feeling bored she mimicked the light ticking sound it made when the room was silent.

Elsa was hiding in her room, pacing in front of her parents. On the wall of her room, where the door lies, was a large patch of crystal ice.

"I'm scared. It's getting stronger!" She cried, looking at her hands in fear.

The King held out his hands to calm his worried daughter. "Getting upset only makes it worse." He cautioned. "Calm down." He takes a step forward to hold her in his arms, but Elsa jerks back.

"No!" She cried. "Don't touch me! Please, I don't want to hurt you."

Her mother looked at her with sadness in her eyes, knowing that there was nothing she could really do to make Elsa less scared of herself, and what she could do to better control her powers.

**O**ne day years later, the girls grew into beautiful teenagers, the king and queen were getting ready to board a ship that would take them across the water to another kingdom. Anna raced down the hall toward her parent's room that evening. She slides across the floor past Elsa's door, and stares at it, deciding whether or not to knock. With a sigh, Anna walks away from her sister door, and chuckles upon entering her parent's room.

"See you in two weeks!"

Elsa stood on the other side of her door. Listening as Anna slide past her door, and the sigh her sister let escape. Elsa knotted her hands together, and closed her eyes. With a deep breath she opened her mouth slightly.

_Anna…_

_I can't let you come in here_

_Although I really miss you much_

_I hear you knocking all the time_

_You talk and sing and cry_

_But you don't know…_

_That I'm a two-faced person_

_One side's cold and cursed_

_It's better if you don't know_

_But my heart_

_Wants to build a snowman…_

With a sigh, Elsa left her room to meet her parents at the door of the castle. When Elsa arrived down the bottom of the stairs, her parents turn to her. Elsa grabbed both sides of her dress and bows before her parents. She looks up at them with worry.

"Do you have to go?"

"You'll be fine, Elsa."

Elsa watches as her parents leave through the castle gates and toward the harbor.

The ship set sail that evening. One night a terrible storm rages through the night. The rain pours down on the crew members. Waves crash against the deck of the ship. The ship is taken down by a huge wave, sending it to the bottom of the ocean. When the news of the shipwreck reaches the kingdom of Arendelle, Anna's heart drops into her stomach. Elsa locked herself in her room. All the staff work to get the funeral worked out. Kai and Elsa's maid let the back curtain down over the portrait. Later that evening Anna stood alone. The villagers all stood in front of her with their heads bowed. Guards stood near Anna.

When the last words were spoken, a tear slide down Anna's cheek. All the villagers were sadly making their way back home. Anna stood silently by the two stone graves. It took her several minutes to even find the courage to walk back home.

Her arms were wrapped around her chest as she walked to Elsa's door. Anna knocks on her sister door, and leans against it.

"Elsa?"

_Please_

_I know you're in there_

_People are asking where you've been_

_They say "Have courage"_

_And I'm trying to_

_I'm right out here for you_

_Just let me in_

_We only have each other_

_It's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

Elsa sat on the floor with her back to the door. She listens to Anna's words, and the sadness in her voice. Elsa brought her knees to her chest and began to sob, while ice filled her room from floor to ceiling.

**M**uch later that night, Elsa lay awake in her bed. Her heart still filled with sadness and hurt. Giving up on the sleep she has tried to get for the past three hours, she throws the blanket off her body and climbs out of bed. Elsa walks over to the large window and peers down at the courtyard.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa closes her eyes. A flash sparks before her eyes, and her mother's voice fills her ears.

_Listen to me dear,_

_There's nothing there to fear_

_You are close to me_

_And that was meant to be_

Elsa spins around, and finds her mother sitting on the floor, holding a younger form of herself in her arms.

_It won't hurt you here_

_Your powers coming clear_

_This icy storm inside_

_You only need to hide_

_It was not your fault_

_Your magic went out cold_

_But I am sure with that:_

_Your sister will forget_

_She'll be fine again_

_But it can't stay the same_

_You have to hide it now_

'_Cause Anna do not know_

The young Elsa breaks from her mother's embrace, and stands up with tears running down her face.

"But mommy I'm afraid!" She said through her crying. "I don't know what's happening with me."

The queen got up to her knees, and looked at her eldest daughter. "Elsa you'll be fine. It's a part of you." She tried to explain and calm her down. "And you need to learn to live with it. You can control it."

"No. I can't!" Elsa cried. "I don't even know how and what if I'm going to hurt someone of you again?"

Her mother moved toward her. "No. You won't…" Elsa bust into a sob and ran into her mother's open arms.

_Elsa_

_I will protect you_

_I'm right beside you_

_You will be safe and sound_

_There won't be harm around_

_No need to have fear_

_It makes you special dear_

_This powers a part of you_

_We will be going through_

_Remember I love you_

…_Just the way you are_

Elsa watched as her mother comforted her younger self. She wrapped her arms around her chest, and fell to her knees.

"Why?" Elsa asked herself. "Why did you leave when you said you would protect and stand beside me?" Tears spill over her cheeks.

Elsa spend the rest of the night crying over her memories of her parents, before she finally cried herself to sleep on the floor, right in front of the window.

(**Elsa's Lullaby-By Ally Bringston. This is where I started to add my own things into the story. If you guys like it so far please let me know. Thank you so much.)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Three Years Later**

**W**ithin time the girls became young ladies. But the more time that went by they had grown farther apart, and Anna felt that she hardly knew Elsa anymore.

When Elsa became twenty-one, it was time for her to be crowned Queen of Arendelle. Everyone was buzzing around early in the morning, but the castle was silent when the people began to decorate the town square. For the first time in ages, and for a whole day, the castle gates would be open. This would be a celebration the whole Kingdom wouldn't soon forget.

Elsa lay in her bed, her eyes open, on the morning of her coronation, just staring out the window. She didn't know how much time had gone by, but the sun was just rising above the horizon. Elsa removes herself from her bed, and walks barefoot across her floor to the bowl of steaming water. Gripping the moist rage, she began to wash her face clean. After removing the rage and placing it back into the bowl, Elsa began to dress. Her gown for her coronation was waiting on the manikin. The long teal dress with gold trimming along the edges of the fitted top, the flowing skirt with swirls of designs along the bottom, and the purple cape that flowed behind the dress.

Elsa stepped behind her screen and removed her night dress, and pulled the fitted dress over her head. Her whitish-blonde hair falls over her shoulder, and strands fall into her eyes. Elsa was dressed, and walked over to her vanity to work something with her hair. Remembering how her mother wore her hair, Elsa began her work. She worked her thick hair into a single braid, wisps of her hair refused to work into the braid, but she would use them to twist part of her hair. Finishing her braid Elsa twisted it around on the back of her head to create the bun her mother had. Last she had to deal with the wisps of her hair. Gathering them all together she begins to twist them upon one side and back towards the bun. Elsa used pins to keep it in place.

A knock on her door made Elsa jump from her seat and fall to the floor.

**A**nna had not awakened yet. Her body twisted within the sheets, and a sliver of drool runs down the side of her mouth.

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Princess Anna?"

"Huh?" Anna asks sleepily. She clears her throat and tries to answer again. "Yeah?"

"Oh. Sorry to wake you, ma'am."

Anna removes to piece of her hair that had stuck itself to the side of her mouth. "No, no, no, you didn't." She yawns. "I've been up for hours." Anna rests her head on her hand. She falls back asleep, but when her head falls she jerks awake. "Who is it?"

Kai, at the door, stammers with confusion. "Still me ma'am. The gates will open soon. Time to get ready."

Anna clears her throat again, trying to wake herself up. "Of course. Ready for what?"

Still confused, Kai answers. "Your sister's coronation, ma'am."

Anna is still half asleep, and doesn't realize what day it is. "My sister's corneration." She looks over to the beautiful, fitting, flowing dress that is waiting for her to put on. She stares at it for a bit, then gasps. "It's coronation day!"

Anna dresses faster than she had most days. She was still putting her three ribbons in her hair when she bursts through her door into the hall. The excitement over took her, and she is running through the halls.

"It's coronation day!"

_The window is open_

_So's that door!_

_I didn't know they did that anymore_

_Who knew we owned_

_8,000 salad plates?_

_For years I've roamed these empty halls_

_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

_Finally_

_They're opening up the gates!_

_There'll be actual, real, live people_

_It'll be totally strange_

_But wow!_

_Am I so ready for this change!_

'_Cause for the first time in forever_

_There'll be music_

_There'll be light_

_For the first time_

_In forever_

_I'll be dancing through the night_

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_

_But I'm somewhere in that zone_

'_Cause for the first time in forever_

_I won't be alone_

Anna had been all over the castle. Through the ballroom, the halls, sliding down the rail to the stairs, and enters the royal gardens. She finds a family of duck, and reaches her hands out so the little ducks could climb in them.

"I can't wait to meet everyone!" Anna stopped short when a thought occurred to her. "What if I meet The One?"

The duck cheeps as if it were answering her.

_Tonight_

_Imagine me gown and all_

_Fetchingly draped against the wall_

_The picture of sophisticated grace_

_I suddenly see him standing there_

_A beautiful stranger_

_Tall and fair_

_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!_

_But then we laugh and talk all evening_

_Which is totally bizarre_

_Nothing like the life_

_I've led so far_

_For the first time in forever_

_There'll be magic_

_There'll be fun_

_For the first time in forever_

_I could be noticed by someone_

_And I know it is totally crazy_

_To dream I'd find romance_

_But for the first time in forever_

_At least I've got a chance!_

**I**n the library upstairs in the castle, Elsa did not share the happiness that everyone was spreading through the kingdom. She was worrying about keeping her powers under control. As she looks down at all the people coming through the open gate, to see her, her worries became stronger. Elsa took in a deep breath.

_Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl_

_You always have to be_

_Conceal_

_Don't feel_

_Put on a show_

_Make one wrong move_

_And everyone will know_

_But it's only for today_

Elsa wanted to test herself, she slipped off her gloves and picked up a candlestick and a little jar from the table. She tried hard to concentrate, holding both with her bare hands. She was nervous. As she stood there, ice formed on her palms and moved over the objects she held. She dropped them back on the table as quickly as she could.

"_It's only for today._" Anna sang while poking her head out from the castles door.

"_It's agony to wait._" Elsa pulled her gloves back on, hiding her hands and her magic.

"_It's agony to wait._" Anna leaped into the air, and heads for the gates.

"_Tell the guard to open up the gates_." Elsa stood at the balcony.

"_The gate_." Anna runs through the open gates into the town of Arendelle. "_For the first time in forever._"

"_Don't let them in. Don't let them see._"

"_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of._"

Elsa watches as all the people flow through the gates. "_Be the good girl you always have to be._"

"_A chance to change my lonely world._"

"_Conceal._"

"_A chance to find true love._"

"_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know._"

_I know it all ends tomorrow_

_So it has to be today!_

'_Cause for the first time in forever_

_For the first time_

_In forever_

_Nothing's in my way!_

Anna was running along the harbor singing her heart out, when suddenly, _smack_, a horse bumps into her.

Caught by surprise, Anna lost her balance and stumbled, falling into a small rowboat on the dock. The boat tips towards the water. Luckily, the horse came forward and placed its hoof on the end of the boat to keep it from slipping into the harbor.

"Hey!" Anna exclaimed in surprise, looking up at the horse's rider.

"I'm so sorry." He said. "Are you hurt?"

Anna chuckles nervously as she tries to find her words to speak. "Hey. Uh…No, no, I'm okay." Anna couldn't help but see how handsome he was.

"Are you sure?" The young man asked. He hopped off his horse. He was tall and sharply dresses in a fancy uniform. He seemed concerned about her.

"Yeah. I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm great, actually." She smiled up at him.

'Oh, thank goodness," He said, smiling. He stepped into the little boat and extended his hand to Anna. Their eyes meet and lock onto each other, a magic jolt of excitement passes through her.

The young man smiles down at her. Still looking into his eyes, Anna reaches for his hand, and grips his palm. "Oh! Um…Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Anna stood up from the boat, and grabbed her dress to curtsy. "Princess Anna of Arendelle." She replied.

"'Princess'?" He said surprised. Anna noticed a bit of horror in his tone. "My Lady!" He dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

Hans's horse saw Hans bowing before Anna, and he also dropped to one knee. When the horse did the little boat tipped backwards, and Hans tumbled on top of Anna.

"Whoa."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…"

Both Anna and Hans chuckle awkwardly.

"Whew. Hi. Again." Anna says, letting her hands go from Hans's coat.

The horse looks up, and realizes his mistake. He slammed its hoof back down on the boat. Anna and Hans fell the opposite way. This time, Anna lands on top of Hans.

"Oh, boy!" He said, blushing.

Anna looks into his eyes. "This is awkward. Not 'You're awkward'. But just because we're…I'm awkward," she said, trying to cover up the fact she was embarrassed. "You're gorgeous." Anna looks away from Hans. "Wait what?"

Hans jumps back to a standing position. "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the princess of Arendelle with my horse. And for every moment after." He added at the end.

"No! No, no. It's fine. I'm not that princess. I mean, if you had hit my sister Elsa, it would be…Yeesh!" She chuckles. "Because you know…" Anna tickles under the horses chin, trying to regain her thoughts. "But, lucky you, it's just you."

"'Just' you?" Hans asked.

Anna couldn't help but smile at him. In the back ground, the castle bell ring through the air.

"The bells. The coronation." Anna stutters, as she backs away and bumps into a pole. "I better go. I have to go. I better go." Anna turns to leave, but wave's bye to Hans. "Uh…Bye!"

Hans and the horse both wave back to Anna. The hoof was removed from the boat. That's when the boat creaked and Hans looked down.

"Oh, no. Oh!" The boat falls off the dock and Hans fell into the water with a _splash!_ Lifting the boat off his head. Hans peeked up from the water and watched Anna run through the streets toward the castle. He smiled warmly.

**S**oon the people of Arendelle, along with many dignitaries from other kingdoms, were making their way into the royal church for Elsa's coronation.

The cathedral was packed with people as the coronation began. An orchestra played and a choir sang while the royal procession walked down the very long center aisle. The bishop was the first to walk down, followed by Elsa, looking regal in her dress, and finally Anna, holding the train of Elsa's cape.

At the alter, Elsa and Anna faced the bishop. Near him laid a satin pillow holding the crown, scepter, and orb.

Peeking over her shoulder, Anna spotted Prince Hans. He was sitting a few rows back from the front. He was sitting straight and tall, but on his left shoulder a stranger was sleeping and drooling on him. Hans waved at Anna, who secretly waved back at him.

Elsa closed her eyes when the bishop held the royal crown before her. She bent forward, and the bishop placed the crown on Elsa's head, and she rose to face him again. The bishop grabbed the pillow with the scepter and orb, and presented them to Elsa. She reached for the items, but the bishop cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Your Majesty, the gloves."

Elsa takes a sharp breath. _If I take the gloves off I could revile my powers to everyone here._ Elsa hesitated, growing a little pale. With shaking hands, Elsa slowly removed her gloves and placed them in-between the two items on the pillow. With a deep breath, she takes the scepter and orb in her hands. She turns to face the people.

"As the undoubted queen, protector of this kingdom," the bishop chanting the prayer, "keeper of the doctrine and government therefor from this day forward, I present to you Her Majesty…"

Elsa's eyes widened as the scepter and orb begin to freeze in her bare hands. Elsa tries to hold her breath and control her nervousness.

"…Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The bishop finished his prayer.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The crowd echoed after the bishop.

Elsa quickly placed the orb and scepter back on the stain pillow and grabbed her gloves. With a silent sigh of relief, she saw that no one had seen the ice. She smiled at the crowd as they cheered. Elsa let her breath out and realized she had done it.

**I**t was night in the kingdom of Arendelle. Festive music filled the air as guests danced across the floor of the lavishly decorated ballroom. Elsa waits in the hall to be announced. Elsa felt relaxed, almost content, now that the most difficult part of Coronation Day was over.

Kai stood in front of the throne and everyone turns to him. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa walks across the room to stand in front of the throne.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Kai clears his throat, and points next to were Elsa is standing.

"Oh. Here? Are you sure? Because I don't think I'm supposed to…Oh. Okay." Anna stands next to Elsa.

All the people in the ball room clap.

Anna clears her throat and awkwardly messes with her dress.

"Hi." Elsa spoke with a smile.

Anna widens her eyes, and looks at Elsa. "'Hi' me?" Elsa nods at her. "Oh…Um…Hi."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Anna chuckles. "You look beautiful-ler. I mean, not "fuller." You don't look fuller. But more beautiful.

Elsa covers her lips to keep from laughing to loud. "Thank you." Elsa turns to look at the crowd of people standing around. "So…This is what a party looks like."

Anna nodded. "It's warmer than I thought."

"What is that amazing smell?"

Both of them caught a whiff of the sweet smell that filled the room. "Chocolate!" they both exclaimed at the same time. They looked at each other and started to laugh.

Anna could not believe how nice Elsa was being to her. Anna was about to say more to her sister, but then a guest stepped forward to present himself to the new queen and princess. "The Duke of Weaseltown." Kai, the royal attendant announced.

"Weselton! Duck of Weselton, You Majesty." He step forward to the royals. "As your closet partner in trade it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen."

Elsa stiffened her body, and clasped her hands together in front of her, keeping them to herself. Clearing her throat Elsa speaks. "Uh…Thank you. Only, I don't dance." The Duke looked offended, so Elsa put a hand out toward her sister. "But my sister does."

Anna looked a little startled. "What?"

"Oh! Lucky you." The Duke wrapped his arm with hers and dragged her to the floor.

"Oh, I don't think…"

"If you swoon, let me know. I'll catch you."

Elsa put a hand up, and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

As she watched Anna being stepped on, and danced around by the Duke, someone bumps into her and causes her to tumble forward. Elsa gasps, but before she can hit the floor a hand grabs her gloved one, and stops her.

"Whoa!" Elsa says.

She is jerked up, right into someone's chest.

"Best be careful, Your Majesty. Don't need you getting hurt."

Elsa takes a step back from the man who saved her, and clasps her hands together on her chest. "Thank you." Elsa says after regaining her straight posture. "For grabbing me before hitting the floor."

"No trouble at all. You all right?" The stranger says.

"Yes. No blood, no bruise, no harm done."

"Glad to hear." He smiles down at her.

Elsa studies the man, while the talking pauses. He was tall and good looking. His hair cleaned and parted to one side, a beautiful brown. His eyes clear as water. He was dressed in a fine suit of white and gold. Elsa couldn't lie to herself and say he was not handsome, but she kept it in the back of her head.

"Well, if you will excuse me, You Highness. I must go fetch a drink. It is quite hot in here."

Elsa nods her head slightly, allowing him to be dismissed.

The stranger walks down the two steps from the throne, but turns his head when he reached the bottom. "I'm Prince Harry by the way, You Majesty." He made his leave.

Anna came back, limping through the crowd, to stand next to Elsa.

"Well, he was sprightly."

Anna groans. "Especially for a man in heals."

"Are you okay?"

"I've never been better." Anna chuckles. "This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time."

Elsa gives Anna and understanding smile, but then it disappears. "Me, too. But it can't."

"Why not? If we…"

"It just can't." Elsa turns her back to Anna, trying to calm her emotions. Elsa sighs and places her hands back in front of her.

"Excuse me for a minute." Anna walks away from Elsa and into the crowd, who are talking in indistinct conversations. As Anna makes her way into the crowd tears threaten to spill down her cheeks. She sniffles them back.

Elsa turns her head to look at her sister leave into the crowd. Her eyes filled with sadness. _Oh Anna, if only I could tell you the truth._ With her thoughts, Elsa looks away from her sister, and walks towards the door back into the hall where she entered, thinking she is alone.

(**Hey guys! So, yeah, it ends with a cliffhanger…sorry, well not really. Some chapters will do that. This is where I really start to add my own things into the story. Like Prince Harry, you may want to keep an eye on him. He is important in the story. I really hope you guys who are reading like what I have done so far…I'm kind of worried…no one has told me. But I will continue to write this. I'm enjoying doing it. So many ideas rushing through my brain. See you guys in the next chapter.**)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**W**ith a deep breath, Elsa leans against the wall in the hall of the castle. She rests her head against the wall, and closes her eyes.

_"But mommy I'm afraid. I don't know what's happening with me."_

_ "Elsa, you'll be fine. It's a part of you. And you need to learn to live with it. You can control it."_

_ "No, I can't. I don't even know how. And what if I'm going to hurt someone of you again?"_

_ "No. You won't."_

With a surprised gasp of air entering her lungs, Elsa jumps from the wall, and wraps her arms around herself. "I can't. I can't control it."

Elsa looks at her gloved hands in fear. _What am I gonna do?_

"Your Majesty?" A familiar voice speaks from the hall.

Elsa, quickly, looks towards the doors entering the ballroom, to find Prince Harry looking at her. "What are you doing here?" Elsa asks, quickly regaining her straight posture.

"I could ask you the same thing, Your Highness." He responded.

"I asked first."

"I guess I just needed a quiet place to clear my head. There are a lot of people in that room."

Elsa nods slightly. "Yes, there are."

"They all are here to see the new queen, though the queen seems to be in the hall, worrying over something while also talking to herself." Prince Harry speaks, taking a bold move.

Elsa jerks her head back slightly. "Wha-? Excuse me, sir. But I believe it is not your place to speak such a way of a queen."

"My apologies." Prince Harry bows slightly to Elsa. "But you do seem to look upset over something. Is anything troubling you?"

Elsa took a second to figure out her answer. "No. No, I'm okay. I had just become overwhelmed by the day's events, and needed a minute to collect myself." Elsa smiles at Prince Harry.

"I am glad to hear from the queen that she is alright." Prince Harry, turns back towards the door to make his leave, but turns back to Elsa when his gloved hand grips the door handle. "Would Your Majesty care to honor me with a dance?"

Elsa gripped her hands together tightly. Her shoulders stiffen, and she grows pale. _Just tell him what you told the Duke earlier. You don't dance._ Elsa thought to herself. _I could just send Anna on him, but I don't know where she is._

"Thank you." Elsa started. _But I don't dance. Say it!_ "I would love to." _What are you doing Elsa?! You can't dance with this man. What if your powers go out of control?_

Prince Harry holds his arm out for her to take, and Elsa walks towards him. At first she looks back and forth from his eyes to his waiting arm, but after taking a deep breath, Elsa walks towards the door, and Prince Harry opens it for her. Both walk back into the ballroom, they find that a song has just begun to play. Prince Harry takes Elsa's elbow, and moves his way into the middle of the ballroom floor. Elsa twists her body around to keep from pushing anyone.

When Prince Harry steps in the middle, he swings Elsa around him to face him, and pulls her to his chest.

"Oop." Elsa gasps, but then chuckles nervously.

Prince Harry grins down at Elsa, and her knees start to slightly shake.

Elsa looks away briefly to calm herself. When the soft orchestral music begins to play, Prince Harry sweeps Elsa across the floor. Elsa grabs onto Prince Harry's shoulder with one hand, and grips his hand tighter.

"Are you alright Your Majesty?"

"I'm…Uh…I just don't dance." Elsa blushes and looks down.

"You seem to be doing fine to me." Prince Harry smiles, as he continues to swing Elsa around.

"Well, that would be because you are doing all the dancing."

"I'm not so sure about that, Your Highness. Your feet sure know what they are doing."

And for the first time since they started dancing, Elsa looks at her feet. To her surprise they were moving. She was dancing the right moves, and there was no ice forming. She looked back up, and couldn't help but smile. "Maybe…my feet have you to thank."

Prince Harry twists Elsa in his arms, and moves her to face away from him. His arms wrapped around her while still holding her hands. The crowd that had been dancing stops to watch them. Elsa hardly noticed them. The two danced all over the middle of the floor. Elsa's cape wraps this way around her dress, to being swung out, and wrapping around the other way.

When the two finally finished dancing, they both looked at each other. Elsa couldn't take her eyes away from Prince Harry's bright blue ones. When the sound of the crowds clapping finally reached Elsa's ears, she takes a step back from the prince and looks at the crowd. She curtsies at the prince, and makes her way through the crowd to get back to where she was standing earlier.

_I danced with someone. And they didn't get hurt by my powers._

**E**lsa found it too easy to escape from the ballroom onto the balcony. She really wanted to get away for a few minutes and get some fresh air. She stood at the edge of the railing and rested her arms on her elbows. She leans on a hip, looks up at the stars in the sky, but lets her smile fade seconds after. She couldn't look up at the stars anymore, she looks down at the vines wrapping around the railing.

"What am I doing?" Elsa asks herself. "I've kept myself locked up in my room for so long. Pushing everyone away to keep them safe, and now," Elsa looks at her hands in front of her, "Now I'm putting everyone at risk. What was I think? Dancing with Prince Harry? I must be out of my mind. Crazy, even. I could have hurt him, if my powers were to come out."

Elsa rests her arms on the railing, and looks down at the water. _What is happening to me? Why do I feel the way I do when he is around? I feel…as though I don't even have my powers. That I am just a normal person._

Elsa spins her upper body around when she hears the door behind her open. Her eyes meet, once again, the familiar pair of bright blue.

With a glass in his hand, he spots Elsa. "Oh, You Majesty." He speaks surprised. "I didn't know you were out here. I assume you wish to be alone. I will take my leave." He turns to leave through the door.

"No. No, I don't mind if you stay out here." Elsa says. _What are you doing?! You are bringing him to close again._

"Okay. If you say it is alright." Elsa nods. "So, why are you standing out here, alone? When the party inside is for you?"

"Oh. Um…I've never done well with people. I don't really do the whole ball thing. Dancing. Groups of people." Elsa rests back on the railing. "I really just came out here to think clearly."

"I hope that my dancing hasn't scared you away, Your Highness."

Elsa tries hard not to laugh. "No, of course not. You dance much better than I."

For a moment, Elsa swears she saw Prince Harry blush. "Well I thank you." They both fall silent on the balcony. Elsa knots her fingers together out of nervousness.

_Calm yourself. Control yourself._

"So, does the ball thrown in your honor bore you that much?"

Elsa looks at him with surprise. "Wha-? No…I didn't say that the…"

Prince Harry chuckles. "You didn't have to say anything. I can tell."

"Is it that obvious?" Elsa bits her lower lip.

Harry breaths in through his nose, and his chest puffs out. "No. But you are a very hard person to understand, Your Majesty." In that moment Prince Harry turns to face her, and he reaches for her gloved hand.

Elsa gasps from shock when his fingers slip across her glove. She looks up at him, quickly. Before she could say anything to him, Harry brings her hand to his lips and kisses the knuckles ever so lightly, barely touching. Prince Harry looks up at Elsa over her glove, and smiles at her.

Feeling trapped, Elsa takes her hand back, and hides it behind her other hand. "I-I should be getting back. Don't want anyone to worry about my absence." Elsa turns away from Harry far too quickly, and heads back towards the French doors.

"Queen Elsa," Elsa stops and turns her head slightly to look at him from the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry if I have over stepped any boundaries. I know you have set up walls to guard yourself. I just wish I knew why you are so guarded."

Elsa turns her body to look at Prince Harry. _If only you knew how many years I spent locked in my room, too afraid to emerge because of the fear of hurting anyone again._ _If you saw the power I possessed within me you'd see the monster I am inside._ She looks up into his blue eyes, and tears threaten to spill down her cheeks. Putting on a brave face she speaks, "If only you knew the monster I am inside."

Before giving Prince Harry a chance to speak, Elsa makes her escape back into the ballroom. She turns her head to look back at Prince Harry. Prince Harry was watching her walk back into the ballroom, with a smile. Elsa rolls her eyes and couldn't help but smile.

She was still walking into the room without looking, and suddenly someone walks into her. Elsa exclaims as her body thrown backwards. Her feet try to catch her, but her cape gets caught under her foot, and that only makes her fall faster.

Elsa closes her eyes, waiting for the floor to make contact with her back. She gasps. Suddenly there was a hand around her back and a hand holding her shoulder blade. Her hands grip onto an open coat, and her eyes open.

Prince Harry was looking down at her. "Well," He smiled. "That could have ended up in a bruise."

"Prince Harry," Elsa's eyes widen. "That is twice in one night you have saved me from falling."

Prince Harry steps back to pull her up from her half fallen state. Elsa rises and lets her hands fall from his coat.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll always be there to save you before you fall."

Three dignitaries come up to Elsa, and ask if she is alright. They enter her into a deep conversation of what happened and if they could get her anything.

"Elsa!" A familiar voice behind her calls.

Elsa turns her head to find the voice. She sees Anna pushing through the crowd with a man following behind. The four men that were standing before her make their leave, and Elsa nods her head to them.

"I mean, Queen." Elsa faces both Anna and the man following her. "Me again. Um…May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." She pulls Hans towards her sister.

"Your Majesty." Hans greeted the queen with a bow. Anna beamed.

"We would like-"

"-your blessing-" Hans continued for Anna. Both of them chuckle.

Elsa looks at them both wondering what they are trying to say.

"-Of our marriage!" Anna and Hans finished at the same time.

Elsa widens her eyes, and her smile fades. "Marriage?"

Anna squeals with delight. "Yes!"

"I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves," Anna says. "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast and ice cream. And then…" Anna gasps and turns towards Hans. "Wait. Would we live here?"

Elsa's eyes widen even more. "Here?"

"Absolutely!" Hans says gripping Anna's hands.

"Anna!"

Anna doesn't listen to Elsa. She continues her excitement about her getting married. "Oh! We can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us."

"What? No, no, no." Elsa waves her hands back and forth in front of her.

"Of course we have the room."

Elsa raises her voice a little to get her attention. "Wait, slow down." She says. "No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."

Anna's smile disappears, and her face falls into confusion and sadness. "Wait, what?"

"May I talk to you, please?" Elsa bits her bottom lip, and grips her hands in front of her. "Alone?"

Anna grips Hans arm and stays next to him. "No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us."

Elsa stands tall again. "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love."

"Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you," Anna replies. "All you know is how to shut people out."

Elsa jerks her head back in surprise. She takes a deep breath to calm her emotions and looks back at Anna. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me."

Hans takes a step forward and reaches his arm out. "Your Majesty, If I may ease your…"

"No, you may not." Elsa stutters a bit. "And I think you should go." Elsa walks away from Anna and Hans, signaling to one of the close guards. "The party is over. Close the gates."

Anna runs after her. "What? Elsa, no, no! Wait." She reached for her sister and grabs her hand. As she tugged at Elsa to stay, her glove slips off.

Elsa spins around and gasps. "Give me my glove!" Elsa exclaims.

Anna grips the glove in her hands away from Elsa. "Elsa, please, please. I can't live like this anymore!"

Elsa fights to gain control. "Then leave." She finally says. Anna's face read hurt. Elsa turns to flee from the ballroom.

"What did I ever do to you?" She cried.

"Enough Anna." Elsa orders.

"No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said enough!" Elsa shouted, spinning around. As Elsa spun her body around, her hand swings out to make her point at Anna, ice shot from her bare hand. The ice coats the dance floor and forms into icy spikes around her.

The music stopped suddenly and everyone turns to stare at Elsa in shock. Elsa looks upon her subjects, wishing for nothing but to take back what had just happened. But it was too late. Sheets of ice covered the dance floor. The ballroom fell into a deep, threating silence. Elsa scanned the room of everyone's face. Her eyes fall upon Prince Harry, who was staring at her with surprise in his eyes, but his face reads something different. It was filled with hurt and sadness.

The Duke of Weselton gasps. "Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here."

"Elsa?" Anna called, but Elsa was already pushing through the doors and racing out of the room.

**E**lsa burst into the courtyard. She was so afraid now that her secret was out. All of her hard work to keep her secret from everyone was out.

"There she is!" cried a townsman, excited to get a glimpse of the newly crowned queen. Everyone started cheering.

Elsa breaths heavily as she tries to maneuver her way through the crowd of people. Everyone was calling out from the crowd. "Yes! It is her! Queen Elsa." "Our beautiful queen!" Elsa stops her running when a women with a baby is in front of her.

"Your Majesty? Are you all right?"

Elsa backed away from the woman. "No." She accidently bumps into the fountain in the center of the courtyard. As soon as she touched the fountain, the water in it freezes to solid ice. There was a loud gasp from the villagers. People step back from Elsa.

The Duke and his guards run through the door stopping at the top of the castle steps. "There she is! Stop her!"

"Please, just stay away from me. Stay away." Elsa cries. She holds up her hands, but a blast of ice shot from her hand, covering the castle steps in ice. The Duke and his guards slip and tumble down to the ground.

"Monster. Monster!" The Duke pointed.

The baby in the woman's hands starts to cry, and people shudder from her. Filled with fear of hurting anybody, Elsa runs through the castle gates. A swirl of cold air traveled through Arendelle as Elsa ran along the streets.

Anna watches from the castles front doors. "Elsa!" She rushes from the castles steps and after her sister. Hans trails behind her.

Elsa stops running when she reaches the edge of a small drop into the fjord. She has no way of escaping.

"Elsa!" Anna cried.

Elsa grunts as she steps back as far as she can. Ice forms under her feet and over part of the water. Elsa looks over her shoulder as the water freezes.

"Wait, please!" Anna cried desperately.

Elsa takes a cautious step onto the water, and the water turns frozen solid under her foot. Feeling her panic grow, Elsa ran across the fjord. With each step, more water froze underneath her. When Elsa reaches the other side of the water, she continues to run. Straight for the mountains.

"Elsa, stop!" Anna pleaded. She rushes onto the frozen fjord after Elsa but slips on the ice. Anna was too far behind to catch up.

Hans reached out for Anna and helped her to stand. "Anna!"

"No."

They both watched as Elsa reached the far shore and made her way into the mountains. Hans wrapped an arm around Anna as they both walked through the village.

"Are you all right?"

"No."

"Did you know?"

Anna looks up at him. "No."

Anna walks up to where the Duke was freaking out about it snowing. "Look, it's snowing. It's snowing!" He cried. "The queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped! You have to go after her."

Anna rushes up to him. "Wait, no!"

The Duke hides behind one of his guards. "You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?"

"No, no. I'm completely ordinary."

Hans steps up beside her and places a hand on her shoulder. "That's right, she is." Anna looks up at him with a strange look. "In the best way."

"And my sister is not a monster."

The duke scowls at her. "She nearly killed me!"

"You slipped on ice." Hans says.

"Her ice!"

Anna steps between the two of them. "It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this." Anna pauses to breathe in. "Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So, I'm the one who needs to go after her." Anna turns to her guards. "Bring me my horse please."

"What? Anna, no!" Hans shouts after her. "It's too dangerous."

Anna scoffs at Hans. "Elsa is not dangerous. I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right."

Kai brings Anna her horse to her. He holds her cloak out for her.

"I'm coming with you."

Anna stops him. "No. I need you here to take care of Arendelle." Anna steps into her cloak.

"On my honor."

Anna mounted her horse, and speak loud for the crowd to hear. "I leave Prince Hans in charge." She hears everyone murmuring to themselves.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Hans asks her. When Anna doesn't answer right away, he leans up. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"She's my sister. She would never hurt me."

Anna urges her horse into a run. Her horse neighs as they race through the streets of the village and after her sister, Elsa.

**P**rince Harry holds onto the rope attached to the sail of the ship closest to the shore. He watches as Elsa races towards the mountains. As the water freezes over, Harry jumps from the ship onto the ice.

Harry walks towards the shore, and follows the trail of ice that Elsa has left behind. He trudges up the steep hill, and through the trees. Harry pushes low trees branches from his face.

He spends the next hour stepping through the snow that has begun to form on the ground. Prince Harry moves a couple more branches from his face, and walks through. He stops suddenly, when hanging from a bush was a piece of deep purple fabric. Harry stares at it as it blows with the wind.

He walks over to the piece of fabric and takes it into his gloved hand. He rubs it between his fingers, thinking. Suddenly his head snaps up to look up towards the mountains.

_Elsa…why didn't you tell me?_ Harry stares at the tallest mountain. _Please, please don't get hurt before I can save you from __**falling**__._ Harry closes his eyes and lets the purple fabric slips from his fingers, and watches it fly with the wind.

(**Here is chapter four. I know that this is were the song "Love is An Open Door" should be, but I wanted to have a little more Elsa in the story. See what she sees and does. I hope you guys like. See you in the next chapter. :D)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**E**lsa trudges up the steep North Mountain.

Ever since she was a young girl, Elsa was always told to hide her powers. To conceal it, don't feel it, and don't let show it. Now, that was all over. Elsa wraps her arms around herself, and looks back down at the kingdom of Arendelle. Elsa felt sad and worried as she looks upon Arendelle far below. She knew that now her secret was out, no one would see her the same.

But a part of her also felt a huge wave relief wash over her. Keeping her magic hidden was hard to do, and she didn't have to hide it anymore. Being here alone on this mountain helped too. Elsa doesn't have to worry about hurting anyone.

Elsa turns back to continue up the mountain.

_The snow glows white_

_On the mountain tonight_

_Not a foot print to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like_

_I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling_

_Like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in_

_Heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl_

_You always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel_

_Don't let them know_

_Well, now they know_

Elsa takes her other glove off, and throws it into the air and watches it fly away with the wind. With a wave of her hand, Elsa started to experiment with her magic. Snow and ice swirls around her as she created beautiful patterns in the air and the ground.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

Elsa uses her magic to create a little snowman, the same one she and Anna created together as kids. The farther she got from Arendelle, the more confident she felt. As she took each step, her power to create ice and snow only grew stronger.

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through._

Elsa, with a smile on her face, waves her hands in front of her and part of a bridge forms in snow.

_No right, no wrong_

_No rules for me_

_I'm free!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

Elsa runs up to the stairs she created. She puts her foot on the first step, and the snow pushes away. With an excited smile painted on her face, Elsa spreads her arms out and runs up the stairs. As she runs along, more steps are created until the bridge reaches the other side of the deep abyss. Her steps become lighters as she spins around once.

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

Seeing how powerful her magic has become, she grabs the skirt of her dress to lift it up at bit, she slams her foot down in the snow, creating a giant snowflake of ice. Elsa bits down on the bottom of her lip, and raises her arms up. Pillars of ice shoot from the ground into the air. Floors, walls, and ceilings begin to form rooms.

_My power flurries through the air_

_Into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals_

_All around_

_And one thought crystallizes_

_Like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back_

_The past is in the past_

Elsa plucks off her crown and throws it as she spins. She reaches back to her tight bun, and pulls it free. Her hair becomes loose, wisps of her hair fall in her face, and she pushes them back, and moves her braid to one side of her shoulder, where it rests in a thick, wavy bundle. Elsa waves her hands up and her clothing begins to change. Ice flakes form on the bottom of her dress, and cover her from the bottom to her chest. Her once teal dress becomes an ice blue. She stretches out both arms to create the off the shoulder sleeves. She pushes her arms back to create the clear blue cape that flows behind her.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

Elsa grabs her cape, and closes the balcony doors behind her. This is where she would live. This is where she would be home at last.

**T**he wind howled and the snow blew into Anna's face. She struggled to guide her horse up the frozen path. Anna felt nothing but determination to find her sister, Elsa. She had hope that if telling her about the never ending winter, she would thaw it and return summer back to the kingdom of Arendelle. Then everyone would celebrate, and Anna and Elsa could live happy with each other back in their lives. Her happy thoughts filled her head as she rode through the snow.

"Elsa!" Anna called in the snow field. "Elsa! Elsa, it's me, Anna. Your sister would didn't mean to make you freeze the summer." Anna pauses as she shivers. _Never thought I would say that to my sister._ "I'm sorry. It's all my f-f-fault."

A howling wolf in the background, interrupts her cries to Elsa. Her horse stops for a second and looks around nervously.

"Of course, none of it would have happened if she just told me her secret." Anna chuckles. "She's a stinker."

Anna gasps as a tree branch snaps right in front of her, and her horse panics. It kicks up its front legs and whinnies. Anna is thrown from her horse, and lands in the freezing snow. Anna sits up, spit snow from her mouth, and pulls the cape from over her head just in time to see her horse running away.

"Oh, no. No, no, no! Come back! No, no, no!" Anna cries, but shivers from the cold wind that creeps up her spine. "Okay." Anna tried to keep herself focused. She reaches up to the hanging branch of the tree above her, and tried to pull herself up. Her fingers slip from the branch, and all the snow that was on the tree falls onto her. Anna groans.

With the sun setting on Anna now, she holds her dress in her hands, and struggles to walk in the snow. Painting from loss of breathe, Anna makes her way up a hill.

"Snow, it had to be snow." She grumbled. "She couldn't have had tropical magic that covered the fjords in white sand and warm…" A warming sight caught Anna's eyes, and stopped her grumbling rant. She sees smoke rising from the trees. "Fire!" Anna chuckles with delight. She takes a step forward, but she stumbles down the hill.

Anna lands with a splash in an icy stream. She got onto her feet, shivering. "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold." She mutters. She walks up to the small wooden cabin, and up the steps. Above was a sign covered in snow. Reaching up on her toes, Anna knocks the sign causing the snow to fall at her feet. "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post." Another lump of snow falls off part of the sign. "Ooh. 'And sauna!'"

Anna rushes inside the warm cabin. The small room was filled with summer supplies, considering it was still summertime in Arendelle. She looks around for any warm clothing.

"Yoo-hoo." Called a large man behind the counter. "Big summer blowout." He says with a smile. "Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?"

"Oh, great," Anna said, looking around the store. "For now, um, how about boots? Winter boots and dresses?"

"That would be in our winter department." The man said.

Anna looks at the winter department of the store and finds it almost completely empty. "Oh. Um…I was just wondering. Has another young woman…the queen perhaps, I don't know, pass through here?" Anna brings the only pair of boots and dresses over to Oaken at the counter.

"The only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear."

At the moment, the door opens and the rushing window flows through. A large, broad man enters the cabin. He was certainly dressed for this kind of weather, but he was completely covered in snow from head to toe. The only thing that was showing was his brown eyes.

"You and this fellow. Yoo-hoo. Big summer blow out." Oaken sung out to the new guest.

The man walks right up to Ana, and she leans against the counter humming nonchalantly to herself.

"Carrots." He said, demanding.

"Huh?" She asks.

"Behind you."

"Oh! Right. Excuse me." Anna moves aside so he could grabs the carrots and toss them onto the counter.

The man goes towards the winter department, and grabs a rope and a pick axe. "Oh. A real howler in July, yes? Wherever could it be coming from?"

"The North Mountain." The stranger says.

"North Mountain." Anna repeats to herself. Is that where her sister, Elsa has gone?

The stranger brings his supplies to the counter to pay. "That will be forty." Oaken says.

"Forty?" The man says surprised. "No, ten."

"Oh dear, that's no good. See, this is from our winter stock," Oaken explains. "Where supply and demand have a big problem."

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem?" He asks. "I sell ice for a living."

Anna looks at the sled outside waiting. "Ooh. That's a rough business to be in right now." She chuckles and looks up at the man. "I mean, that is really…" She clears her throat. "That's unfortunate.

"Still forty." Oaken repeats. "But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna. Yoo-hoo. Hi, family."

"Yoo-hoo." The family replies.

"Ten is all I got." He tells him. "Help me out."

"Okay." He moves the carrots in front of his items. "Ten will get you this and no more."

Anna interrupts the two men, and looks at the stranger. "Okay, just tell me one thing. What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?"

The man exhales, and pulls down the scarf that was covering his mouth and nose. "Yes!" He said, raising his voice a little. "Now, back up while I deal with this crook, here."

Oaken rises from his chair behind the counter. "What did you call me?" He asks. He was much taller and wider than the stranger expected. With a frown on his face, Oaken throws the stranger over his shoulder, and out the front door.

"Okay, okay. I'm out." Oaken throws the stranger into the snow, face first. "Whoa!"

"Bye-bye." Oaken says, while slamming the door shut behind him.

The reindeer moves closer to the man, and sniff him all over.

"No, Sven," He said. "I didn't get your carrots." Sven huffed and sat in the snow upset. "But I did find us a place to sleep." He added. "And it's free." Sven only snorts, still upset about his carrots.

Back in the shop, Oaken returns to the counter. "I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we have good feelings." He looks over the items she had picked. "Just the outfit and the boots, yah?"

"Uh…" Anna looks at her supplies then the ones the stranger had picked. She smiles as an idea pops into her head.

Shortly after, Anna leaves Oaken's shop and looks around. She hears singing coming from the barn. She walks up to the doors, and presses her ear to the cold wood to listen.

_Reindeers are better than people_

_Sven, don't you think that's true?_

"_Yeah, people will beat you_

_And curse you and cheat you_

_Every one of them's bad, except you"_

Aw. Thanks, buddy.

_But people smell better than reindeers_

_Sven, don't you think I'm right?_

"_That's once again true_

_For all, except you"_

_You got me_

_Let's call it a night_

"_Good night"_

_Don't let the frost bite_

_Bite_

Anna pushes open the door and looks inside. The stranger is lying against a bale of hay, with his lute against him. "Nice duet." She says.

The man sits up quickly and gasps. He calms down once he sees who it was. "It's just you. What do you want?"

"I want you to take me up the North Mountain." Anna declares.

"I don't take people places." He says, placing his snow hat onto of his eyes, and laying back down.

"Let me rephrase that." Anna tosses the sack of supplies she had just bought over to the man.

The man groans as the bag lands on his stomach. "Hey."

"Take me up the North Mountain. Please." Anna ordered.

Sven starts to sniff the bag, but the man nudges him out of the way to pull them out. They were the items he wanted to get earlier. The man was not use to being ordered around, and was questioning why he should listen to her.

"Look, I know how to stop this winter." Anna says.

The man looks at her with question. With a sigh he lays back down, and covers his eyes. "We leave at dawn. And you forgot the carrots for Sven."

Anna tosses the bag onto the man face.

"Oops, sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't…" Anna clears her throat and stand straight. She was, after all, trying to take charge. "We leave now. Right now." Anna walks out of the barn, only to lean on the door. "Whew!"

The man watches her leave, as he and Sven share a carrot together. Both he and Sven knew that she has no clue what lies ahead of them.

**T**he snow doesn't make it easy for him to walk through. The howling wind, brushing up against his ears, are not helping much either.

Prince Harry pushes his legs through the knee-deep snow up the mountain. With the ground covered in snow, he could no longer follow the ice that was left behind. But Harry had a pretty good idea where the Queen has gone. He pushes forward, and continues to climb the mountain.

"There was a reason I liked summer better, I hate the struggle of walking through the snow. It makes it almost impossible to get anywhere if on foot." He grumbled to himself.

Prince Harry finds himself on the rim of the mountain, and he turns towards the Kingdom of Arendelle. Seeing the kingdom frozen over was not a happy thought, so Prince Harry didn't think about it for too long, he continued to walk through the snow and up the mountain.

After hours of continue pushing of snow, Prince Harry finally came across a beautiful and amazing sight.

"Whoa…" Harry says creating a white puff of smoke.

Before him was a simmering castle of blue, pink, and white. The castle stood tall on the mountain side. Shining in the light of the sun. Large pillars of glimmering ice support the massive structure, which was decorated in crystal-like snowflakes. Prince Harry was awestruck.

But he didn't travel up the mountains to just stare at this beautiful creation, he came here to see Queen Elsa. Walking, Price Harry travels up the steps to the large doors of the castle. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he knocks on the doors.

When they slowly swing open, Prince Harry lets his chest flatten, and he walks in. He enters a beautiful structured room. Two large staircases on each side of the room that meet in the middle. A frozen fountain lays in the middle of the room. Prince Harry couldn't help but look all around him, and think how beautiful Elsa's power can be.

"Elsa?" Harry calls out. He walks towards the steps. "Elsa? Whoa." Harry slips on the ice, but catches himself before he falls.

An echo of clicking flows through the room, and Prince Harry looks up at the top of the stairs. Emerging from the door was Queen Elsa. Prince Harry wanted to let his jaw drop at the sight of the queen, but he held himself together. What he was seeing before him, was not the same person he saw just last night. Standing before him was a woman standing tall and confident. Her hair loose and free. But her overall appearance read nothing but freedom. Prince Harry can't help but smile at Elsa.

Finally Elsa relaxes her shoulders and rests her hands on the railing. "What are you doing here, Prince Harry?" She asks with surprise. She speaks again before he can answer her. "You shouldn't be here. You will only get hurt. I think you should leave."

Prince Harry's eyes widen and he gasps.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**P**rince Harry stands at the bottom of the stairs just looking up at Elsa, not knowing what he should say to her after what she has said to him. His words lodge themselves in the middle of his throat, and his heart beats against his ribcage.

Elsa wraps her arms around her stomach and locks her hands on her elbows. She takes a step back to further the distance between them.

"Elsa…" Prince Harry takes a step forward, and up the first step.

"No," Elsa jerks her body back further. "You have to leave. I will only hurt you." Elsa turns on her heal then heads for the doorway to make her escape.

"Wait, Elsa, please." Prince Harry reaches for Elsa as he rushes up the stairs. He trips on the last step and loses his balance, tumbling to the icy floor. He falls to his knees, but never takes his eyes off of her. "You don't have to guard yourself from me. I want to help."

Elsa looks at him with sadness in her eyes. "The only way you can help me is by staying as far away from me as you possible can."

The look of fear on Elsa's face makes Prince Harry's heart drop into his stomach. Not wanting to frighten her more than she is already, he slowly rises from the floor with his hands in front of him.

"Elsa I-"

"Please," Elsa begged. "I can't hurt anyone again."

"But that's just it. You won't hurt me." Elsa looks at him with surprise. "I know you won't."

"How can you be so sure?" Elsa says, looking down at her hands with worry.

Prince Harry walks up to her, and stops when there is only a few inches between them. With a gentle, gloved hand Prince harry lifts Elsa's chin to make their eyes connect. "Honest," He whispers. "I'm not sure."

Elsa lets a gasp slip past her slightly opened lips.

"But that doesn't matter when you are willing to make a leap of faith for those you care about."

"Y-you care? For me?" Elsa's eyes begin to burn. "Why?"

"You're special, Elsa." Harry says. "Behind your closed walls and guarded self, you have a wonderful heart for others." He moves a piece of her hair behind her ear. "You've lived your life behind fear of hurting the ones you love. You hide your emotions. I want to help you, but you have to let me in."

Elsa's breathing becomes heavier, and she looks down at the floor, thinking. With a heavy sigh, she steps back from Prince Harry's touch, and wraps herself in her arms. "No, I can't." Elsa starts to walk through the doorway. "Good-bye Prince Harry."

"Elsa!" Prince Harry reaches for her arm and grips, firmly.

Without a second between, he pulls Elsa back to him, and causes her to twist and hit his chest. Elsa is only inches away from him, and her eyes are wide with panic. Before she can push herself away, Prince Harry pulls her closer by the small of her back, and presses his lips to hers. The distance between them was closed. Elsa, with her hands flat on his chest, gasps from surprise. She tries to push herself from his strong hold on her back, but her attempts are no good. But slowly, her eyes begin to close. Her body begins to relax from her tensed state, and she begins to kiss him back. Her eyelids connect together.

Elsa moves her hands up Prince Harry's chest, and wraps them around his neck, connecting her hands together. She slowly rises up on her toes, and becomes level to the height of Prince Harry. Within seconds of Elsa doing this, their lips move.

Time seemed to stop for Elsa as their lips molded into one. His lips are soft as the clouds rolling above but urgent with want for her. All too sudden their kiss ends too soon. Prince Harry pulls away from her, and her eyes flutter open.

Elsa looks up into those eyes that sparkle in the light reflecting off her ice. Prince Harry smiles softly at her, brushing his fingers against her cheek, moving strands of her blonde hair from her face.

"Prince Harry, I-" Elsa break their embrace, and her back hits the wall. "No. Please, you have to leave. I don't want to hurt you."

Elsa makes her escape through the doorway one last time, and this time Prince Harry doesn't reach for her, to try and stop her, he only turns his body around to head down the stairs. Elsa places her hand on the wall of ice on the other side of the doorway, and watches him descend the staircase.

When Prince Harry reaches the door to the castle he turns his upper half to look right in Elsa's eyes, who was still watching him.

"I will leave," He says. "But I will always be there for you when needed most."

With a sigh from Elsa, the door closes behind him. And once again, Elsa was alone.

**K**ristoff held the reins tightly, urging Sven and directing the sled through the thick snow. The night sky was covered in clouds, with only one meaning of more snow to come."

"Hang on!" Kristoff yelled to Anna, who was sitting next to him. "We like to go fast."

"I like fast." Anna answers. She leans back in the sled and places her feet on the front to show she is unafraid of their speed.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa…Get your feet down." Kristoff scoffed at her, pushing her feet off his sled. "This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" Kristoff spits on the sled where her feet were and rubs.

"Ugh!" Anna wipes her cheeks where his spit splashed on her. "No, I was raised in a castle."

"So tell me," Kristoff says. "What made the queen go all ice-crazy?"

"Oh. Well…It was all my fault." She blurted out. "I got engaged, but then she freaked out, because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage, and-"

"Wait." Kristoff interrupts her. "You got engaged to someone you just met that day?"

"Yeah. Anyway," Anna ignores Kristoff's comment. "I got mad, and so she got mad, and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove-"

"Hang on!" Kristoff turns to face her this time. "You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?" He repeated.

"Yes. Pay attention." Anna snaps at him. "But the thing is, she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" He asks her.

"Yes, they did." Anna says looking Kristoff over and scooting farther over in the seat she could get. Considering Kristoff himself was a stranger. "But Hans is not a stranger."

Kristoff raises his eyebrows at her. "Oh, yeah? What's his last name?"

Anna frowns, thinking. "Of the Southern Isles."

"What's his favorite food?"

Anna hesitates. "Sandwiches."

"Best friends name?" He follows up from his last question.

"Probably John." Anna says with a smile. Considering that most people had that name.

"Eye color?" He presses.

"Dreamy." Anna says losing focus.

"Foot size?" Kristoff gives her a grin.

"Foot size doesn't matter."

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" Kristoff asks off the top of his head.

"Picks his nose?" Anna asks, socked.

"And eats it?" He adds.

"Excuse me, sir. He is a prince."

Kristoff scoffs. "All men do it."

"Ew." Anna makes a face. "Look, it doesn't matter. It's true love."

"Doesn't sound like true love." Kristoff looks straight ahead.

Anna scoffs at Kristoff while crossing her arms. "Are you some sort of love expert?"

"No." Kristoff admits. "But, uh, I have friends who are."

"You have friends who are love experts?" Asking sarcastically. "I'm not buying it."

Suddenly, without Anna noticing, Kristoff's eyes widen and he pulls on the reins to stop Sven. "Stop talking." He demands.

"No, no, no. No, no. I'd like to meet these…" Kristoff puts his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"No, I mean it." The only sound he hears from her is a grunt of frustration. "Shhh."

Kristoff grabs the lantern off his sled and moves it around in front of him to see well. When he turns to the back of the sled he gasps. "Sven, go. Go!"

Sven races off and Anna falls backwards in her seat. She turns her head to look back and she spots glowing eyes in the darkness.

"What are they?" She asks in a whisper.

"Wolves."

"Wolves?" Anna shrieks. "What do we do?"

"I got this. You just," He stopped to think. "Don't fall off, and don't get eaten."

"But I want to help!" She pressed.

"No." Kristoff firmly says to her.

"Why not?" Anna pouts.

"Because I don't trust your judgment."

Anna looks offended. "Excuse me?"

A wolf jumps up into the sled, growling and snapping at them. With a quick foot, Kristoff kicks it back and the wolf tumbles in the snow. "Who marries a man she just met?"

Anna was steaming. "It's true love!" Anna picks up Kristoff's lute and swings it towards his head. Ducking just in time, the lute strikes a wolf that was about to lunge right on Kristoff.

"Whoa!" Kristoff stood up with amazement, just as a wolf jumped up and grabs a hold of his sleeve. He was dragged out of the sled, but he grabs onto a rope that was flying freely from the back. "Whoa. Whoa!"

"Christopher!" Anna cries at him.

"It's "Kristoff"!" He yells back at her. "Ow!"

A wolf sinks its teeth into Kristoff arm. Blood fills the wolfs mouth. Kristoff looks at his arm just in time to see that his blood was coating his sleeve.

Anna takes the torch Kristoff had given her and lights the blanket on fire. "Duck!" She throws the flaming blanket towards Kristoff, hitting the wolf right in the face. His teeth unclamp from his arm, and he tumbles backwards. Kristoff lifts his head up from the snow and looks at Anna with dismay.

"You almost set me on fire!" He yells up at her, while pulling himself up into the back of the sled.

Anna reaches over to help pull him up and back into the sled. "But I didn't." She replied happily.

Anna turns to the front of the sled to find out what Sven was grunting about. Her eyes widen with fear. Anna grabs onto Kristoff's arm. Ahead of them was a steep drop into a deep gorge.

Anna gasps. "Get ready to jump, Sven!" Anna called to Sven.

"You don't tell him what to do." Kristoff shouts. Kristoff grabs his bag of supplies and shoves them into Anna's arms.

"Hey!"

Before she can protest more, Kristoff scoops her up into his arms and then throws her onto Sven's back. "I do!" Kristoff grabs hold of a knife. "Jump, Sven!" He cuts the reins connected to the sled.

Sven races, with Anna on his back, towards the edge and with a push of his hooves he jumps. Kristoff remained in the sled, and when he reached the edge, the sled flew over the gorge. Sven cleared the gorge with Anna on his back. Anna exclaims when they tumbled into the snow.

Just behind them, Kristoff makes his way to the front of the sled. The sled doesn't make it all the way across, but right before it fell Kristoff throws himself off and catches the edge of the cliff on the other side.

"Phew!" Kristoff looks down below, his new sled burst into flames. "But I just paid it off." He whimpers. That's when his hands started to slips from the edge. "Uh-oh. No. No. No!" He said with alarm. "Ah! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Kristoff tries to gather up snow to make him stop slipping off the side, but it seemed useless.

Out of nowhere, and axe slams into the snow just inches away from his nose. He hears Anna's voice from above him.

"Grab on!"

Kristoff grabs the axe. The rope was held by Anna and securely tied to Sven. "Pull, Sven. Pull!"

Sven and Anna worked together to pull Kristoff away from the edge. It didn't take much to get him sliding across the snow and to safety.

Anna races to Kristoff's body, and looks down after hearing the flames below. "Whoa. I'll replace your sled, and everything in it." She promised him, but then looks at him with sadness. "And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore."

Kristoff watches as Anna walks away with her head hanging low. Kristoff remains in the snow, until Sven nuzzles him.

"Of course I don't want to help her anymore." He told Sven. "In fact, this whole thing has ruined me from helping anyone ever again."

Anna looks around confused behind them. "It's this way?"

"'She'll die on her own.'" Kristoff talked for Sven in a deeper voice. He looks away from Sven. "I can live with that."

Anna turned this way and that way, completely unsure of where to even start her journey alone. "Here we go."

"'But you won't get your new sled if she's dead.'" Kristoff continued the conversation in Sven's voice.

"I think, actually, it's up." Anna speaks to herself.

Kristoff sighs and looks down at the snow. "Sometimes, I really don't like you." Sven jumps for joy and heads over to Anna. "Hold up!" He called to her. "We're coming."

Anna grins behind them. "You are?" She catches herself and speaks in a voice that sounds like she is inviting them to come along. "I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along."

Kristoff smiled to himself and chuckles at her response. Anna wasn't so sure about what they may face ahead, but was glad to know that Kristoff was sticking around to help her find her sister, Elsa.

**T**ogether Kristoff, Anna, and Sven walk through the night. When the sun crept over the horizon, the three found themselves on the rim of a mountain. Anna looks down, after tripping in the snow, to see Arendelle in the distance. But it wasn't the summertime view she wished it was. The kingdom was completely frozen over with white snow and ice.

Anna gasped in shock. "Arendelle."

"It's completely frozen." Kristoff says, looking over her shoulder.

Anna sighs with a frown inching onto her features. But she quickly pulls herself together. "But it will be fine. Elsa will thaw it."

"Will she?" Kristoff asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Anna says, not completely sure herself. "Now, come on. This way to the North Mountain?"

Kristoff chuckles at her. "More like this way." Kristoff said, pushing her pointed finger upward.

Anna gasps when she sees the huge, steep mountain towered in the distance. With no other choice, the group continued moving forward and up. When the sun finally rose completely, they rounded a corner and came upon a clearing surrounded by tall trees.

They both gasped as the morning suns light shines off the frozen ice. The clearing was different from what they have been looking at most of their journey. Anna and Kristoff have wondered into a beautiful winter wonderland. Both travelers pass under a couple of trees with frozen vines hanging from the branches to the blanket of snow blew. Kristoff reaches his hand out to brush the vines. They create a chiming sound when they bumped into one another. Sven, who was following close behind, hears the chiming. He jumps with excitement and uses his antlers to cling the vines together.

The view before Anna took her breath away. "I never knew winter could be so beautiful." She said, looking up at a frozen over willow tree. They branches look as if they are coated with crystal, and will break if touched. Then she noticed Sven coming in beside her. The reindeer has gotten the icy vines stuck in his antlers.

"Yeah. It really is beautiful, isn't it?" says a voice coming out from nowhere. "But it's so white. But how about a little color?"

Anna and Kristoff look around. They both look at Sven for a quick moment.

"I'm thing maybe some crimson, chartreuse." The voice continued. It wasn't Sven. "How about yellow? No, not yellow. Yellow and snow?" They hear the voice shuddering. "No go." And it chuckles, while becoming closer to them. A little snowman with twigs for arms, but no nose, comes up from behind them. Anna and Kristoff both gasps while stepping back from the small snowman. "Am I right?"

"AAAAHHHH!" Anna shrieks while reacting quickly. She kicks the snowman in the head, which goes flying right into Kristoff's hands.

"Hi." The snowman head says to him.

"You're creepy." Kristoff tells the head, and he tosses it back to Ana.

"Whoa!"

"I don't want it." Anna continues to shriek, and throws it back to him.

"Back at you." Kristoff calls.

"Please don't drop me." The head pleaded.

Anna frowns at Kristoff. "No."

Kristoff smiles at her. "Come on, it's just a head."

"All right. We got off to a bad start." The snowman's body starts to come towards Anna.

"Ew, ew, ew, the body!" Anna chucks the head back to the body, and she knock the body back. But when the snowman stands up, somehow his head lands on upside down.

The snowman groans. "Wait, what am I looking at right now?" He asks while looking at the turned upside down world. "Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?"

Anna walks up to the snowman. "All right, wait one second." Anna grabs the snowman's head and turns it around so that he was right side up again.

"Oh. Uh…Oh!" He says. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Anna says, no longer afraid of the little snowman.

"Now, I'm perfect." The snowman says, smiling.

Anna chuckles at his response. "Well, almost."

Anna looks over to the bag of carrots and grabs one. "It was like my whole life got turned upside down." The snowman said to Kristoff. He turns back to face Anna, but she tries to place the carrot on his face to give him a nose. She pushed a little to hard and the carrot goes right through his head.

"Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry!"

"Whoa! He rush!" He exclaims.

Anna bends closer to him. "I was just…Are you okay?"

The snowman beamed of happiness, though more than half the nose was sticking out from the back of his head. "Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose." The snowman turned from Anna and starts to touch the little tip of carrot. "So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn." He spoke in a high-pitched voice.

With another shove, Anna pushed the carrot from the back of his head and the tiny carrot nose grew bigger.

"But…Hey! Whoa!" he cried out. The carrot nose was in the proper place now. "Oh. I love it even more." The snowman exhales the air from his snowed body. "All right, let's start this thing over. Hi, everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." He opens his twig arms for a hug from any of the three.

"Olaf?" Anna repeats. That name seemed familiar to her. Then she remembered that when she and Elsa were younger they had built a snowman. Elsa had given him the same name. "That's right. Olaf."

Olaf stares at her, a smile still across his face. "And you are?"

"Oh. Um…I'm Anna." She answered, placing her hand on her chest.

"And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?" Olaf asked to Anna.

"That's Sven." Thinking Olaf was talking about the reindeer.

"Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?"

Anna looks questioningly at Olaf, and points at the reindeer. "Sven." Anna looks at Kristoff, who is scowling. She shrugs at him.

"Oh, the…Oh." He looks back and forth from Kristoff and Sven, thinking that they have the same name. "That makes things easier for me." Sven moves closer to Olaf and tries to take a bit of his carrot nose. Olaf squeals and jumps back. "Aw, look at him trying to kiss my nose. I like you, too."

"Olaf. Did Elsa build you?" Anna asks

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you know where she is?"

Kristoff grabs one of Olaf's twig arms and looks it over. "Fascinating." He says to himself.

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf asked again.

Kristoff was busy looking over Olaf's arm, bending it.

"Do you think you could show us the way?" Anna asks filling up with hope.

"Yeah. Why?"

"How does this work?" The hand of the twig arm smacks Kristoff on the cheek. "Ow!"

"Stop it, Sven." Olaf says, grabbing his twig arm from Kristoff. "I'm trying to focus, here." He turns back to Anna. "Yeah. Why?"

"I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer." Kristoff says.

"Summer?" Olaf asks.

"Mmm-Hmm." Anna says to Olaf.

"Oh. I don't know why, but I have always loved the idea of summer. And sun, and all things hot."

Kristoff and Anna look at each other. The Kristoff raises his eyebrow at Olaf, and tries to keep the smile off his face. "Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat."

Olaf jumps a little. "Nope. But sometimes I like to close my eyes, and imagine what it would be like when summer does come." Olaf's eyes close and he drifts off into his mind of what it would be like in summer. He thinks of all the things he could do. What he friends will think of him. Mostly what happens to all the snow when it becomes summer.

_Bees will buzz_

_Kids will blow dandelion fuzz_

_And I'll be doing_

_Whatever snow does in summer_

_A drink in my hand_

_My snow up against the burning sand_

_Probably getting gorgeously tanned_

_In summer_

_I'll finally see a summer breeze_

_Blow away a winter storm_

_And find out what happens _

_To solid water_

_When it gets warm_

_And I can't wait to see_

_What my buddies all think of me_

_Just imagine how much cooler I'll be_

_In summer!_

_(VOCALIZING)_

_The hot and the cold_

_Are both so intense_

_Put them together_

_It just makes sense_

_(SCATTING)_

_Winters a good time _

_To stay in and cuddle_

_But put me in summer and I'll be a…_

_Happy snowman!_

_When life gets rough_

_I like to hold on to my dream_

_Relaxing in the summer sun_

_Just letting off steam_

_Oh, the sky will be blue_

_And you guys will be there, too_

_When I finally do_

_What frozen things do_

_In summer!_

Kristoff and Anna both watch and listen to Olaf rant about all the wonderful things he believes summer will bring for him. Kristoff has his arms crossed, and Anna holds hers to her chest in a loving jester.

"I'm gonna tell him." Kristoff says to Anna so that she can hear him only.

"Don't you dare." Anna scolds. She didn't have the heart to tell Olaf what will happen to him.

_In summer!_

Olaf runs up to Anna, and takes her hand. "So, come on! Elsa's this way." He runs ahead to lead the way. "Let's go bring back summer!"

Anna jogs after him, with Sven following. "I'm coming!"

Kristoff is left behind, looking at them with concern. "Somebody's gotta tell him." Kristoff shakes his head, as he walks to catch up with the rest of the group.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**B**ack down the mountain in Arendelle, the village was fighting the growing winter of snow and ice. Villagers were starting to wonder if the hot summer would ever return to the kingdom. The fjord was frozen over with solid ice, and all the dignitaries who had come for Elsa's coronation were stuck within the village because their ships were frozen to the water. Meanwhile the villagers were working hard to keep themselves warm and supplied.

"No, no. You've got the bark facing down." A village man approaches another who was arranging wood for a fire next to the fruit stands. "The bark needs to be face-up."

"Bark down is drier." The other village man says. They both grab the top most log and start to pull at it back and forth.

"Bark up!"

"Bark down!"

As the two villagers pull the log between each other, a young boy runs up to the pile and grabs a handful of wood. Without looking back to see if anyone saw him, the little boy runs to his father. "Papa! I got some wood."

Hans moves through the crowed square, handing out cloaks from the palace. "Cloak? Does anybody need a cloak?" He calls out.

"Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness." An older woman says to Hans, taking a cloak from the pile in his hands.

"The castle is open. There is soup and hot glogg in the great hall." He says referring to the hot wine. "Here, pass these out." Hans hands the remainder of the cloaks to a guard close to him.

"Prince Hans!" The Duke of Weselton calls from behind him. "Are we expected to just sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?"

"Princess Anna has given her orders."

The Duke continued. "And that's another thing!" He pointed at Hans. "Has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress, to destroy us all?"

Hans' brows crunch together. "Do not question the princess." He snaps back at the Duke. "She left me in charge and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason."

The Duke stammers with his words. "Treason?"

Before Hans has a chance to reply at that moment, the sound of a horses cry reaches Hans' ears and it causes him to spin around and look at the entrance to the village square. Hans, taking on look at the horse, knew that this horse belonged to Princess Anna. The same horse that she took in search for her sister, Elsa.

"Whoa!" Hans says with his hands up to the horse. "Whoa! Whoa, boy." Hans takes hold of the reins. "Easy. Easy."

"It's Princess Anna's horse." A man in the gathering crowd says.

"So, where is the princess?" A woman calls from a different part of the crowd.

The villagers began to panic. Hans looks towards the North Mountain with worry filling his eyes. "Princess Anna is in trouble." He announces. "I need volunteers to go with me to find her."

A number of men step forward from the crowd to help in any way they could to find the princess. The duke, still hugging himself to keep warm, speaks towards Hans. "I volunteer two men, My Lord." But his voice goes to a whisper so only the two guards hear his words. "Be prepared for anything. And should you encounter the queen," the Duke pauses to shake away a shiver. "you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?"

His guard only made a grunt in response.

The Duke must not have spoken low enough, for a clocked figure leaning against a wooden arch over-heard the command. The figure raises his head slowly, and release a breath of air. A puff of white smoke forms in-front of the figures mouth. Grabbing the edge of the cloak, the figure swings it around while turning to head for the group of men gathered around Prince Hans.

**A**nna, Kristoff, and Sven continued to follow Olaf through a maze of icicles. Sharp ice daggers stick out from along the mountain walls, possibly trying to keep people away. Kristoff watches carefully where he is walking, but Anna just walks without much caution.

"So, how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" Kristoff asks, filling with curiosity.

"Oh," Anna says happily, turning her gaze to Kristoff. "I am gonna talk to my sister."

"That's your plan?" Kristoff says. "My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister?"

Anna continues to walk forward. "Yep."

Kristoff looks forward for a split second and halts his steps. Bending his nose just a bit is a sharp ice dagger. "So," He says gripping the ice and moving around it. "you're not at all afraid of her?"

Anna shrugs her shoulders. "Why would I be?" She asks.

"Yeah." Olaf turns to look at the both of them. "I bet she's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." Olaf walked right into an ice dagger that pierced into his chest. His bottom half of his body kept walking until it hit a mound of snow. Olaf looks down at the ice in his chest and taps it. "Oh." He says. "Look at that. I've been impaled." He chuckled.

Anna and Kristoff didn't answer Olaf, they both were too busy looking up and down a cliff that stood in front of them. They had walked right into a dead end.

"What now?" Anna asks, taking a look a Kristoff.

"Mmm…" He continues to look up the cliff wall. "It's too steep. I've only got one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains."

Anna puts her hands on her hips, and scowls at Kristoff, who was not paying attention to her in any way. He was too busy looking for the rope in his bag. "Says who?" She heads straight for the cliff wall of the mountain.

Sven, who was looking at her the whole time, taps Kristoff on the arm with his antlers to get his attention.

"Hmm?" Kristoff looks up at the face of the mountain. "What are you doing?" He asks Anna, who is starting to climb.

"I'm going to see my sister." She grunted. Anna tries to secure he hands and feet on parts of the mountain wall, but she only keeps slipping.

"You're gonna kill yourself." Kristoff observed her. His fists find his hips. "I wouldn't put my foot there."

"You're distracting me." Anna calls over her shoulder.

"Or there." As soon as Anna put her foot down, it slipped and she nearly fell backwards. She grips the wall tightly and takes a few deep breaths. Anna didn't want to give up, but the mountain was too steep to climb, especially for her. "How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?"

"All right. I'm just blocking you out because I gotta concentrate, here." She grunts out.

"You know, most people who disappear in the mountains want to be alone." Kristoff says, crossing his arms over his chest to make a point clearer.

"Nobody wants to be alone." Anna says, short on breath. "Except maybe you."

"I'm not alone." Kristoff says uncrossing his arms. "I have friends remember?"

Anna climbs a little higher before speaking. "You mean," She loses her grip and grabs a crack right below before she fell. "the love experts?"

"Yes, the love experts." Kristoff continues to watch her fail.

Anna reaches her leg up to a ledge and holds herself up. Out of breath completely, she grunts. "Please tell me I'm almost there." Anna starts to pant. He arms begin to shake from the tiredness of holding herself up. "Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?" She asks Kristoff.

Chuckling to himself Kristoff takes a step forward to help her. "Hang on." He reaches into his bag for the rope.

"Hey, Sven?" Olaf calls to Kristoff, still calling him the wrong name. "Not sure if this is going to solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you wanted to go."

Anna overhears Olaf and smiles big. "Ha-ha! Thank goodness." She calls back to Kristoff. "Catch!" Anna pushes herself off the wall. Kristoff, thanking that he had taken steps to come closer to the wall, quickly reaches his arms out to catch her. Anna lands right into them bridal style. "Thanks." She smiled at him, patting his chest and scrambling from his arms to head for the staircase Olaf was talking about. "That was like a crazy trust exercise."

The group head around the corner where Olaf had pointed out the staircase. They all walked up towards it, Olaf farther ahead and going up the staircase laughing to himself. Anna and Kristoff look to see where the staircase lead to, and their eyes widened with surprise. A huge and beautiful ice palace sat on the side of the mountain. Pillars held the structure together, glimmered in the sun, and decretive designs of snowflakes danced around the ice. Anna and Kristoff are struck with amazement.

"Whoa." Anna exclaimed.

"Now, that's ice." Kristoff says. "I might cry."

Anna doesn't look away from the palace of ice. "Go ahead. I won't judge." With that said she heads up the staircase.

Sven runs up to the ice stairs and tries to climb them behind Anna. But Sven only slips each time he tries to take a step up. Kristoff finally leaves his daze and notices Sven. He walks up to the slipping reindeer. "All right, take it easy, boy. Come here. I got you." Kristoff helps to back Sven up and off the ice. He releases Sven once he is back in the snow. "Okay. You stay right here, buddy." Sven sits at the bottom of the stairs. Kristoff heads up the ice and whistles upon touching it. "Flawless."

Anna approaches the front door of the ice palace. She gets ready to knock, but she stops short, thoughts filling up her head.

"Knock." Olaf says behind her. "Just knock." He looks to his left at Kristoff. "Why isn't she knocking? Do you thing she knows how to knock?"

Taking a leap of faith, Anna knocks on the frozen doors. She gasps in surprise when they open. "Huh. It opened." She exclaims. "That's a first. Oh." She turns to Kristoff when she remember he was with her. "You should probably wait out here."

"What?"

"Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything." Anna admitted.

"But, but…" Kristoff swings his arms around, frazzled. "Oh, come on! It's a palace made of ice. Ice is my life." All Anna did was shrug and look at him with apology.

"Bye, Sven." Olaf waves, thinking he can go in with Anna.

Anna quickly grabs his raised hand, and gets to his level. "You, too, Olaf."

"Me?"

"Just give us a minute." She asked of them.

"Okay." As soon as Anna left through the doors Olaf began to count softly. "One, two, three, four…" The doors shut behind her.

**A**nna slowly walked into Elsa's palace. She finds herself in a room with two winding staircases that lead to a viewing point in the center of the room. Beneath that view point was a fountain with frozen water. The water seemed to sparkle like stars from the way the sun reflected off the walls of ice and onto the frozen water. Anna admitted the structure of the palace was beautiful inside and out, but to her everything was still and very quiet.

"Whoa." Anna exclaims quietly to herself after looking all around the room she had entered. "Elsa?" Anna calls. Her voice echoes off the walls. "It's me, Anna." Anna walked across the floor of ice to the staircase on her right, but her foot slips and she struggles to keep herself up right. Holding her arms out after gaining her balance back she breathes a sigh.

"Anna." A voice replies with surprise.

Anna gasps and follows the sound of the familiar voice she knew all too well. Anna sees her sister emerging from the doorway that leads to two more sets of stairs, possibly taking you to other parts of the palace. Anna was caught off guard by the way Elsa looked.

"Whoa." Is all Anna could muster at the sight of Elsa. Her sister looked beyond beautiful. Her long blonde hair was casted over her shoulder in a thick, but loss braid. The coronation dress she had run away in was no longer worn by her sister. Instead Elsa was wearing a crystalizing, ice blue dress that casted out from her body on the floor. And a snowflake cape flowed behind her out along the train of her dress. Anna couldn't help but sweep her eyes over her older sister. "Elsa, you look different." Anna finally said, after pulling herself back. "It's a good different. And this place…It's amazing." Anna looked around her again.

Elsa couldn't help but smile. "Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of."

"I'm so sorry about what happened." Anna grabs the railing of the staircase and takes a few steps up. This frightens Elsa and she jerks back, just like she had with Prince Harry. "If I'd have known…"

"No, no, no. It's okay." Elsa holds her hands out before her, stepping back. "You don't have to apologize, but you should probably go. Please." Elsa twists her hands together out of nervousness.

"But," Anna stops her walking and rests her hands at her sides. "I just got here."

"You belong down in Arendelle." Elsa tries to explain to her sister.

"So do you." Anna points out to Elsa.

"No, Anna, I belong here. Alone." Elsa slowly walks to the railing at the edge of the viewing point, and places her hands on the smooth ice. "Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody."

"Actually, about that-" Anna started to tell her sister about the frozen Kingdom, but Olaf's voice grew louder outside the door.

"Sixty!"

"Wait." Elsa said. "What is that?"

Olaf runs into the palace room and to the staircase beside Anna. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Olaf?" Elsa asks leaning forward to get a better look at him.

Suddenly Olaf felt shy in front of her. "Yeah. You built me. Remember that?"

Elsa stared at him. "And you're alive?" She asked him with wonder.

Olaf stretches his arms out to check if he was. "Um…I think so."

Elsa looks down at her hands, amazement strikes her at how powerful her magic really was.

"He's just like the one we built as kids." Anna says bending down to Olaf's level.

"Yeah." Elsa says.

"Elsa, we were so close. We can be like that again." She offered.

More than anything, Elsa wanted that to be true, but as quickly as her smile appeared it faded. She saw the white streak in Anna's hair. Elsa gasps, as that night she had struck her sister replays in her head.

"_Catch me!" Young Anna giggled._

"_Slow down!" Young Elsa says, realizing how fast Anna was jumping. After slipping on the ice Elsa sends her power to try and stop Anna, but it hits her on the side of the head. Anna tumbled into a pile of snow. "Anna!" Elsa picks her sister's head up, just as a streak of white appears in her hair._

Elsa gasps from the memory. Taking a step back, Elsa wraps herself in her arms. "No. We can't." She said. "Goodbye, Anna."

"Elsa, wait!" Anna walks fast up the stairs towards her sister.

Elsa, who was trying to escape through the doorway, turns her head to look at Anna coming towards her. "No. I'm just trying to protect you." Elsa cried.

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid." Anna jogs up the rest of the stairs. "Please don't shut me out again." Anna reached the top of the stairs, but Elsa was already making her way up another flight of stairs. _"Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore. 'Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together. You don't have to live in fear. 'Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here."_

Anna had followed her sister up the second flight of stairs to reason with her. They both had entered a large circular room with pillars of ice, double doors that lead to a balcony, and a beautiful chandelier that hung over the middle of the room. Anna couldn't help but notice the giant snowflake that decorated the floor.

Elsa knew that her secret was out, and she knew that Anna thought they could be happy together now that it was. But it was not that simple. Elsa was so sure that everyone down in Arendelle would never accept her for who she was. What if she went back, and hurt someone? What if she hurt Anna? Elsa thought that if she were to be alone no one could get hurt by her powers. Elsa turns to her sister.

"Anna. _Please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun, and open up the gates._"

"Yeah, but-" Anna started to tell her about the winter, but Elsa interrupts her.

"I know. _You mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone. But I'm alone and free. Just stay away, and you'll be safe from me._" Elsa tries to distance herself from Anna, but the more she seemed to try, the closer Anna wished to be.

"_Actually, we're not._" Anna spoke from behind Elsa, who stops in her tracks and turns her head to look back at her.

"_What do you mean, you're not?_"

"_I get the feeling you don't know._"

Elsa grabs her cape in her fists and turns fully to Anna. "_What do I not know?_"

Anna tries to make herself as small as possible. "_Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow._"

"What?" Elsa asks, shocked.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter everywhere." Anna said.

"Everywhere?" Elsa sounded confused by what her sister had just told her. She became shaken up.

"Well, it's okay, you can just unfreeze it." Anna tried to be encouraging.

Elsa looked at her hands with fear. "No I can't. I-I don't know how." Elsa admitted.

Anna wasn't worried by her sister's answer. "Sure you can. I know you can. _'Cause for the first time in forever._"

Elsa's emotions became harder to control. Learning of the eternal winter that she bestowed upon Arendelle made her fearful of how powerful she really was. "_Oh, I'm such a fool! I can't be free!_"

A storm of snowflakes engulfed the room around Elsa. Anna became trapped within the strong winds, and tried to keep from being knocked over as she continued to press her sister. "_You don't have to be afraid._"

"_No escape from the storm inside of me._"

"_We can work this out together._"

"_I can't control the curse!_" Elsa yelled out.

"_We'll reverse the storm you've made._" Anna continued to encourage her sister that the answer to save the kingdom was if they worked together.

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh! Anna, please you'll only make it worse!_"

"_Don't panic._"

Elsa pushes her hair back from her face and stares at her reflection on the wall made of ice. "_There's so much fear._"

"_We'll make the sun shine bright._"

"_You're not safe here!_" Elsa felt torn. She wanted more than anything to go back home with her sister, make up all the time she had lost while being locked in her room, but it would never be possible.

"_We can face this thing together._"

"_No!_"

"_We can change this winter weather._"

"Ah, ah, ah! Ah, ah, ah, ah!_"_

"_And everything will be all right._"

Feeling frustrated and upset with her sister for not understanding, Elsa pulled all the raging snow around them into her body. "_I can't!_"

With her words, Elsa released the wave of snow from her body outward. The snow turned to shards of ice, and flew right at Anna. Before she could react, part of the ice strikes her in the chest. Anna grabs at her corset to do anything to make the stabbing pain stop. She groans from pain and falls to her knees, putting on hand out to keep herself from collapsing completely. Elsa, haven't yet noticed her sister, stands with her back turned and breaths heavily. Turning to say something to Anna, she finds her weak and in pain. Elsa jerks back with a gasp.

Olaf and Kristoff rush into the room to aid Anna. "Anna! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Anna says with a brave tone, as Kristoff helped her to her feet. "I'm fine."

Elsa, frightened at the man standing next to her sister, held her hands together at her chest. "Who's this?" She asked, but doesn't give Anna a chance to answer. "Wait, it doesn't matter. Just…You have to go."

"No, I know we can figure this out together." Anna said, jerking out of Kristoff's hands.

"How?" Elsa shouted. "What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" The walls around them began to freeze over with solid ice. Creaking and creaking all around the room.

"Anna, I think we should go." Kristoff suggested.

"No," Anna says, never removing her eyes from Elsa's. "I'm not leaving without you Elsa."

Elsa felt heartbroken looking at her sisters hurt face.

"All that you did," Anna said with tears burning in her eyes. "that is all in the past." Elsa closed her eyes. "I came all this way, encountering dangers and cold, to give us a chance at a fresh start."

"Anna," Elsa opens her eyes to look at her sister. "this is who I am. I am a monster on the inside. A ragging beast ready to be unleashed to cause destruction and pain."

"No, you're not!" Anna shouts. "I see you. I mean _see_ you. A gentle, warming, and caring queen. I know we have been falling out for so long, so can we forget who is wrong here?"

"And forget who's right?" Elsa asks. Anna smiles a little and nods her head. "Okay."

"Life's too short, Elsa." Anna starts to say, taking step to get closer to her sister. "To always feel shut out and unloved by the sister I long to know."

"I never understood. But now I do. Life is too short," Elsa reaches for her sister's hands. "To miss out on a sister like you, Anna."

This made Anna grin from ear to ear. "So, you'll come back with us?"

This made Elsa drop Anna's hands. "Back?"

"To make all of the winter go away. To thaw it?"

Elsa looked worried. "Oh, um…"

Anna pulls her gloves off her hands, and holds them out to her sister. "So?"

Elsa jerks back from Anna, shocked and hurt. "What? I don't believe you."

"I only assumed you would have to-"

Elsa had turned her back to her sister, but spins back to face her to cut her off. "That I'll shove on the gloves again? Is that how you wish for the story to end for us?"

Anna lowered her hands. "Well, yeah. It'll be just like it was, except…for we'll be best friends just like when we were kids."

"So that's been your plan this whole time?" Elsa asked, not hiding the hurt from her voice. "To force me back in a cage like mother and father did?"

"No! Whoa, whoa Elsa!" Anna drops the gloves to the floor. "Wait, let's get back on the same page here."

Elsa couldn't hide the fact she was hurt, angry, and upset with her sister. "Geez, Anna. You know…thanks for coming up here. Now that you've seen what my magic can do. Just run down the mountains and spill the secrets. Make a full report." Elsa walked her sister down the flight of stairs back into the entrance room of her palace. She lets her go and pulls open the door to motion Anna out. "Goodbye."

Anger and rage fills Anna to the tip of the breaking point. Walking with a fast and meaningful stride, she slams the door shut. "There it is! The door that you oh so love to slam in my face. You did it quite well for years, and nothing has changed! Kick me out of your presents if you want, Elsa. But know this before I do." Elsa had already started to walk back towards the stairs. "I'm the only one who is not one hundred percent convinced that you sent the kingdom into winter on purpose!"

That made Elsa stop in her tracks and gasp. She spun around so fast, she almost lost her balance. "You and everyone else can think what they want. I don't care." Her hands gripped into a fist, which caused her knuckles to become white. "You're the fool who decided to marry a stranger the first day she meet him!"

"That is _so_ unfair, Elsa!" Anna screamed. "I'm through with take your unshaken, sisterly support!" Anna crossed her arms over her chest the same time Elsa had. Both girls, full of anger, turned their backs on each other. "You know, I am not going to let you treat the people down there, who live in the village, who you are supposed to be protecting, just as coldly has you have always treated me."

Elsa couldn't stand to listen to her sister. "La, la, lalalalala!" Elsa covered her ears to block her out. Elsa turned back, no longer caring what her power did. "I'm not going to listen to a reckless fool!" Ice shot from her hand, and shards of frozen water spread over the wall. "Who only _ever_ wants to see the things _she_ wants to see!"

Anna gasped while spun towards her sister, shouting words back at her. "You don't know me!"

"You just have no idea!"

"What I've been through," Both girls shout at each other, at the same time. "because of you!"

"I'm not going to waste another minute talking with someone who only ever hears part of a conversation." Elsa said, giving up on the argument.

"There it is!" Anna stomped her foot down. "You're just going to walk away, like you always did to me when I tried even saying 'hello'." Elsa wrapped her arms around herself, while she continued up the stairs. "But, I am not leaving here until you thaw the winter _you_ cursed upon the land."

Elsa could no longer take the presence of her sister or the two that came with her. She only wanted to be left alone. Turning around, once at the top of the viewing point, she waved her hands. "Yes, you are." Elsa grunted. Magic twisted and shimmered in the air, at the bottom of the stairs. The snow formed a giant snowman, who was only growing bigger and bigger. It didn't take long for the magic to finish, and Anna had to look directly up to see this snowman's face.

"I have a little brother!" Was the last thing she heard before the snowman grabbed them, and headed for the door.

[**It has been a couple of days since I posted, for that I am sorry. Just work and planning a trip this weekend has kept me away from my laptop. But I found time to finish this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the little argument between Anna and Elsa. I found a song called "Life's too Short" and fell in love with it. I thought this would be the perfect time to add some of the things they said to each other. It gives, to me, both girls a real sisterly bond. At first they are happy and smiling, then one wrong thing is said or done and it ends up in a full out argument. Which to me is kind of funny. Some may ask how I will do Anna's frozen heart issue. You guys will find out soon. But I hope all enjoyed this chapter, and will see you in the next one. Bye for now.]**


End file.
